Always Together Eternally Apart
by FAH3
Summary: FINISHED! In the times of knights & Kings, a thief is the only hope to set two star crossed lovers free from a horrible curse. My first KIGO.
1. The Thief

**Author's Note(s):** I'm still going to post Day of Doom, don't worry about that. But I always wanted to write one of these, but I didn't know how. So I decided to go with this approach. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Always Together; Eternally Apart**

By FAH3

**I.**

The smell was beyond every meaning of the word foul. His nose had been graced several times by various odors all of his life; both pleasurable and sickening. But even if the foulest skunk that God himself had created were to smell the stench he was currently breathing in, the poor creature would swear never to create stink again. But it was something he would have to try and tolerate. He was almost free. Crawling through this foul passage was his only hope now. For several minutes he had been pounding the soft dirt in front of him. Desperate to try and get the hell out of this hole he had crawled into. He was tired, weak, and hungry, but it was a small price to pay for him to gain his freedom.

He felt his hand finally pushing through the dirt, and he could feel open space beyond. With drawing his hand, he pushed more and more Earth away until a larger hole had formed. Not bad since his other hand was currently pinned to his side. Grasping the edge of the newly formed hole, he pulled himself through. He was getting too tired too fast. He needed to get out of there. Using as much of his strength as he could muster, he pulled himself again and found his head slipping through the hole. Happiness and exhilaration were flooding through him like water. He could taste freedom now. That was, until he felt his shoulders become stuck within the opening.

"I guess this isn't that different from escaping mother's womb." He chuckled to himself until he shivered. "Oh, I don't need that image in my head right now." He said to himself. How did he get into this mess? Oh, wait. Now he remembered.

Ronald Stoppable was in this mess because of his trade. He had spent most of his life as a penniless peasant growing up in the kingdom of Middleton; having to steal in order to eat and find warm clothing. He actually had become quite skilled at being a thief too. Of course, that was before he found himself in the dungeon. He was starving again and needed money in order to by a simple loaf of bread. Well, he was halfway at stealing a purse full of gold until the rightful owner of the gold filled purse discovered what Ron was doing. What made things even worse was that the man he was stealing from was one of Bishop Fisk's guards. Before he knew it, he was sitting in the dungeons below with several other lunatics and scum of the streets. One of his cell mates actually tried to eat him; thinking Ron was a pig!

The kingdom of Middleton had been known for many things. And one of them was the fact no one had ever escaped their feared dungeons. After days of putting up with the lunatics he had been sharing a cell with and Lieutenant Barkin, the commanding soldier who ran the dungeons, he decided to change that. He had discovered that he was big enough to crawl through the drain that allowed certain – wastes - to escape. He followed it for what seemed like miles until he was now here. Underground, stuck in the mud, and eclipsed in the dark. Well, at least he wasn't with any monkeys. He hated monkeys.

"Lord, I know I'm probably not in your favor with my past sins. But if you could help me right now, I would be very grateful." Ron said to himself. Since he spent so much time by himself, God seemed to be the only person he could talk to. Why should the Catholics be the only one to talk to God?

It seemed Divine Intervention had heard him. No sooner than he stopped talking, the mud Ron had been laying on gave way and allowed him to tumble end over end until he landed with a loud splash. Ron quickly came up for air, and viewed his surroundings. There was light peering through various openings, but it looked like a flooded hallway. A hallway? Were they building a secret passage and hit the moat? When he noticed something float by him and gained a good view of it, he felt his bile began to rise. He had fallen into the sewer. At least no one knew he was gone yet.

* * *

"Good Morrow, Barkin." One of the lower ranking soldiers greeted his superior as he entered the dungeon.

"We need three more prisoners for the public executions." Barkin said as he adjusted the bright red tunic that was covering the armor and chain mail he wore.

"Are there any you want in particular?" he asked as he escorted his commander to the dungeon cells.

"Yes. How about the one everyone calls the Buffoon? Ronald Stoppable?" Barkin asked.

"His cell is right here, sir." The guard said as he unlocked the dungeon cell.

"It'll be nice to see that non-conformist punk swing by his neck." Barkin said to himself as he entered the cell and began looking at the faces of the prisoners that were sitting in their own filth. Even though their faces were covered with mud, dirt, and other things he didn't want to know about, none of them were the one he was looking for.

"This is the wrong cell." Barkin said.

"This can't be the wrong cell, sir."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Barking growled as he looked the guard in the eyes.

"N-no, sir. I remember putting the buffoon in this cell, sir." The guard said. Both of them turned when they heard one of the prisoners begin to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Barkin asked him.

"Buffoon not here." The balding man said as he laughed again. "He – he went down the hooole" he said as he pointed to the sewer hole with the grate removed.

"No one can fit down there. WHERE IS HE?!" Barkin demanded as he grabbed the prisoner by the throat and began to squeeze.

"I already told you where he went!" the prisoner said as he felt his airway beginning to close.

"Hang this filth instead." Barkin said as he threw the man to several waiting guards. "Ring the bells while I inform the Captain. You better pray you don't join them on the gallows." Barkin said as he marched away from the quivering guard.

* * *

He didn't know how much longer he could stand wading through this river of crap. If he thought the smell in that tunnel was bad, then the sewer was hell compared to it. As Ron continued to wade through the raw sewage, he heard something. What could that be? Music? Wait. It was the bells. The only time those bells ever rang was on Sunday, and today was Thursday. They knew he had escaped. Damn! This put a big crimp in his plans. Hold on, what was the other noise? There was something else that the ringing of the bells had almost drowned out.

Ron looked up as he came to a shaft of light, and realized he was hearing singing. It was chanting!

"Thank you, Lord." Ron said as he saw rounded pieces of thick metal, a ladder, in the shaft wall. He grabbed the first one and began to climb.

It took a great effort, but he was slowly pulling himself upward. As he climbed, a rather strange smell began to grace his nose. It wasn't the stench from the water below. As he reached the top of the shaft, he found a grate blocking his way. As he grasped it and looked through it, he saw a beautifully sculpted ceiling that had been made into an arch. The sweet smell that had found his nose was much stronger now. When he saw several men wearing brown robes and carrying crucifixes while they chanted, he realized where he was. He was _beneath_ the Cathedral of Middleton. And if he was here, that meant Bishop Fisk was there. And he bet the last thing the Bishop wanted to see was a prisoner like him trying to flee the gallows. Of course, that might be better than going back down into the muck below. Why couldn't he be under the Hebrew Temple instead?

While Ron was thinking about the choice before him, one of the monks above him began walking across the grate and stepped on Ron's fingers. With a shout of pain, Ron instinctively drew his fingers back and lost his footing. Ron soon found himself in the sewers again as he fell into the water. Before he swam back to the surface, something caught his eye. He quickly resurfaced and took a deep breath before he went back under. There was a grate in one of the walls that lead to the moat outside. But what was interesting was that there was a hole twice his size in it. Acting quickly, Ron swam through the hole, and swam upward as he felt his lungs burn for the need of fresh air. When his head surfaced and he opened his eyes, a broad smile crossed his face as he saw the outside walls of the castle. It looked like Lady Luck still had a use for him after all.

* * *

As service continued, the large doors to the mighty chapel opened. In marched the Captain of the Guard, Drakken, accompanied by two of his soldiers. He was taking a big risk at the moment. Public mass was on Sundays, but the monks always held a private service everyday. Drakken made his way through the chanting mass of Holy men and toward the man in white that was standing at the pulpit, reading from the large bible in front of him. His Grace, The Bishop Montgomery Fisk. He was a tall man, lean, and constantly held his head high with the knowledge that he was better than everyone else. As he brushed a lock of his black hair from his face, he saw Captain Drakken walking towards him. He walked down from his pulpit and faced the soldier.

"There had better be an important reason you are interrupting this time of worship." He said to the smaller man.

"Your Grace, a prisoner has escaped. A thief named Ronald Stoppable."

"_No one_ escapes from the Kingdom of Middleton." Fisk growled as he glared at the man in front of him. "I want you to find him and drag him back." Fisk said to him.

"My lord, he's just a petty thief."

"A great storm is announced by a small breeze. All it would take is a small spark to ignite the fires of rebellion. These people must know the strength of my power. Once my judgment has been decreed, no one can escape it. Bring him back. But if he resists, kill him." Fisk said as he raised his hand.

Drakken kissed the jeweled ring that sat on his hand, turned, and made a hasty exit. The last thing Drakken wanted was to be the recipient of his Grace's wrath.

As the guards mounted their steeds, a man with a pale face, almost blue, stormed into their ranks. He looked as if he hadn't slept for days while his greasy black hair was tied back into a ponytail. The clothes he wore were a tunic of blue and black that covered the black and silver armor he wore. As a horse was brought to him, he inserted the large heavy sword he carried into the scabbard that was attached to the horse's saddle. He mounted the stead, and glared at the men in front of him.

"The man we are hunting is named Ronald Stoppable. Ride north, and search every village, barn, and cave that you find. Leave no stone unturned. The man that fails to bring him back will meet the fate that his Lordship, the Bishop, has chosen for him. Is that clear?" he asked the men.

"Yes, Captain Drakken." The men replied.

"NOW RIDE!" he ordered as they thundered down the cobblestones of the castle and through the main gate.

As the soldiers thundered down the main road, two other guards were sitting by the moat and watched as they feasted on their lunch. Both were talking about the situation at hand, unable to believe that some had actually escaped from the dungeons. They'd hate to see the fate that awaited the poor sap. As they talked and stuffed their faces, both of them were unaware of the hand that rose from the moat and took the dagger that one had laid beside him. Nor did they notice their coin purse's being cut from their belts.

"I know I promised to give up my ways, Lord. But you know what a weak willed person I am." Ron said as he swam away.

As the bells echoed across the city and the countryside, a lone rider in a large black horse watched the city as the hood on the rider's black cloak kept their face hidden. As the rider listened to the bells toll, a large bird of crimson and gold, with tail feather that were almost as long at the tail of a fox, landed on the rider's shoulder.

"What do you think? I've asked for a sign for two years now, and someone escapes from the dungeon. What do you think?" the rider asked the bird, and received a squawk as a response. "Me too." The rider said before making the horse ride off in a swift gallop.

**

* * *

**

II.

For three days he had been walking. Why did it have to be so close to winter? He was freezing, and his feet were killing him from walking across all these damn rocks. He knew those guards were looking for him and he had to keep hidden, but he was sick of it. If he didn't find some more suitable clothing, he was going to freeze to death. That's why he was heading towards the small village ahead of him. He had to be sneaky, of course. He didn't know if the Bishop's guards were here or not.

He was ducking behind carts and lurking behind huts and houses as he made sure the coast was clear. As he made his way further into town, he finally spotted what he needed. There were clothes hanging on a line of rope, long sleeve shirts that were made of wool. There was no one else around, so he quickly checked the clothing in front of him. Dry as a bone. Perfect. He just hoped these clothes first owner wouldn't miss them.

After he had put on the clothes and felt his body begin to warm itself, and swiped a decent pair of boots, Ron made himself to the nearest inn. What he needed was a good drink and some hot food. It was nice being free again. He savored everything around him as he ventured to the inn. Surpassingly, the tables, as well as the kitchen, we're all outside. All of them set on a wooden platform instead of being in the dirt. Very clever. But right now, he could care less. He was a free man again.

"Inn Keeper! A glass of your finest!" Ron said as he stepped up to the bar.

"Money first, boy." The gruff man said as he cleaned his hands with a towel.

Ron removed the money purse that hung from his waist, and placed four gold coins on the bar top. After the gruff man examined the coins and bit every one of them, he poured Ron a glass of sweet wine.

"Thank you, sir." Ron said as he sipped the wine and savored its taste. The first drink he had been able to consume, besides water, in a long time. As he felt it pour down the back of his throat, a small smile graced his lips. "As a matter of fact, drinks for everyone! For a toast!" Ron shouted, earning the surprised reactions of the various people that were dinning.

"What is your toast, boy?" a man asked as he nursed a glass of mead and kept himself warm by wrapping his cloak around himself.

"This toast is to a very special man. A man who had the sad misfortune to see the dungeons of Middleton, yet he has lived to tell the tale." Ron said as he drank.

"Then you toast to me. I've seen those dungeons." The man replied as the inn keeper filled everyone's glasses with wine.

"As a blacksmith, perhaps? Maybe even a carpenter, or a stone cutter maybe. But as a prisoner? I think not." Ron said with a chuckle.

"I never said I was a prisoner." The man said as he removed his cloak and revealed his black and blue tunic. Ron's eyes widened as several others began to remove their cloaks as well, revealing themselves to be the Bishops men. "If you had stuck to the woods, you might have made it." Captain Drakken said to the young man.

"Oh, crap." Ron said to himself as he looked to the sky. "Why me?" he asked to the skies above.

As one soldier grasped Ron by shoulder, he quickly threw the rest of his wine in the man's face. Using the small opening, he quickly ran and rolled across one of the table's while kicking one soldiers in the face. As he stood to his feet again, he quickly ducked as several others tried to tackle him. Using the confusion, Ron crawled through the maze of red cloth and armored legs and to the ground. Crawling quickly, he soon squeezed himself under the planked floor.

"This is ridiculous." Drakken said to himself as he walked to the other edge of the floor, withdrew his sword, and plunged it through the planks.

A loud scream was heard as Ron scrambled out from beneath deck and was seized by several soldiers. Ron struggled against their hold on him, trying to break free. The soldier that had the strongest grip was having trouble keeping his grip onto Ron while he also held a drawn sword in hand. Putting as much muscle as he could, he jerked free from the soldier. But there was also his fatal mistake. The soldier didn't have control over the weapon and all saw that the tip of the blade had cut Drakken under his left eye to his cheek.

"I am so sorry. It – it was an accident." Ron said as he watched the hunched captain wipe the wound with a gloved finger and examine the blood on his fingers.

"Kill the little bastard." The man said with a sneer.

The soldiers pushed Ron against one of the posts that held the covered roof and held him in place while the soldier who had scratched Drakken brought the blade to his neck. Ron started to pant as he felt the edge barley make contact with his flesh. He could see the glow of light from the blade, as his executioner looked for the perfect place to strike.

"GOD FORGIVE ME!" Ron shouted as the soldier raised his sword to strike.

The soldier screamed in pain and dropped his weapon as he clutched his left arm. Ron looked and saw a small arrow jutting through the muscle with his blood staining the armor red. All looked to see where the arrow had came from, causing many of the soldiers to gasp at what they saw while Ron was dumb struck. There stood a raven haired woman dressed in black. A black chest plate protected her torso, while gauntlets and armored shoulder coverings protected both of her arms. A black cape hung gracefully from her shoulders with the green inner cloth of the cape showing her polished short sword and quill of arrows by her side. In her gloved hands was a sleek, double shot crossbow that was still armed.

As she moved forward, without even taking a glance, she aimed the crossbow to her right and fired. The arrow sped through the bushes and vines, hitting a hidden archer in his chest before he could fire. A look of disdain was on Drakken's face while a smirk graced hers.

"I was told you had returned. I guess I was too hasty for executing that soldier for lying." Drakken said as he glared at the woman.

"If I were you buffoon, I would get your butt over here." She said to Ron.

"Given my choices of company, I think I would agree." Ron said.

As Ron moved, Drakken's hand firmly struck him in the chest and kept him at the post.

"He's a prisoner of the Bishop. Unless you turn and leave immediately, you will also rot with him." Drakken said.

"And you know how quickly it's takes me to reload this." She said as her gloved hand came close to the quiver of arrows. "Do you still have the last scar I gave you?" she asked him.

Drakken growled as he removed his hand from Ronald's chest. Not asking why this woman was saving him, Ron quickly bolted past the woman and as far from the soldiers as possible. He ducked beside the stables and looked at the standoff. He didn't know why, but something wanted him to watch this brave and foolish woman face off against the Bishop's guards. The lady dropped the crossbow and drew her sword. As she took a few more steps, she quickly raised the blade to block the sword of one of the soldiers and stopped when both saw each other.

The guard slowly lowered her sword as she looked at the black knight with her only good eye while the other was covered with a black eye patch. Both of them began to smile as they recognized each other.

"Captain Shego." The guard said with respect.

"Betty. It's been a long time." Shego said and slowly lowered her blade half way.

"Captain, sir knight?" Drakken asked the guard as he walked by her, insulted that one of his own soldiers would call this disgrace by the rank she foolishly threw away.

Before the knight could object, the blade of Drakken's sword pierced through her chest and began to raise the back of her armor upward in an ark. As Drakken smiled in sadistic glee, a look of horror swept across Shego's face as she saw her friend's face become contorted in a look of pain and shock. As Drakken withdrew his sword, she rushed to the side of her fallen comrade and saw the ground under her quickly being stained red.

"Betty, no." she said as she tried to think of what to do.

"It's all right, Shego. I don't blame you. Not even – for"

Betty closed her eye and slumped lifeless in Shego's arms. Slowly, the black knight looked up and glared at Drakken for what he had done. She rose to her feet and brought her sword level to his face as pure rage filled her eyes.

"Kill her." Drakken said.

The knights rushed Shego with swords drawn. One tried to bring a swift blow down upon the woman knight's head, only for her to block his blade, push the sword away; slashing across his belly where the armor was weakest. The man clutched the wound and fell to the ground in a howl of pain as the next attacker jumped over him and tried to strike. She ducked quickly and made the attacking knight flip over her, and land on top of his wounded friend, while she rose and sunk her blade upwards under the arm of another soldier. As she withdrew the blade, she bashed the knight on the head with the handle of her sword.

The remaining knight surprised her and knocked the sword out of her hand. He slashed his sword about, trying to wound her. On his last swing, Shego jumped out of the way and grabbed both of his arms to prevent him from swinging again. She firmly planted her knee in between the knight's legs, making him fall to his knees before kicking him in the face. With all the remaining guards down, she walked quickly to where Drakken was and grabbed him by his throat before he could escape. That's when Ron decided it was time for him to leave. He knew he had been risking his life by staying to watch the fight. But he didn't want to know what this knight had in mind for him.

"Go ahead and kill me. I dare you." He said to her.

"You're not worth the effort." She said and pushed Drakken downward.

Drakken howled in pain as he landed butt first into an open fire. In pain and not knowing what to do, Drakken began to scream and scramble along the ground as his tunic caught fire and began to heat the armor he was wearing. While the other knights were looking for water to dose the blaze, Shego turned and retrieved her crossbow as she made her way to the large black stallion that was waiting for her. After mounting her horse, and putting the short sword away, Shego rode off into the direction she knew the young boy would have most likely taken. When one of the knights tried to give chase on foot, she bashed him across the face with her crossbow in a swift and hard blow.

"SHEGO!" Drakken shouted as the knights finally extinguished the fire that had ruined his tunic.

As Shego rode her steed fast and hard, she recognized the form of the little thief she had just rescued. What kind of buffoon would run without taking a horse? She pushed her steed faster, causing her to shorten the distance between her and the young man. Ron heard the footfalls of a horse getting louder, and his eyes grew wide when he saw the black knight practically on top of him. He tried to run faster, but she was still gaining ground. Shego leaned over to the side with her arm outstretched as she drew closer and closer to the young man. In one fluid movement, Shego grasped the back of his clothes, lifted him upward, and threw him across the front of her saddle.

Shego ignored his protests and cries of panic as she rode to the town's main gate. As she approached the gate, two of the Bishop's guards that had been posted at the main gate saw her approaching. Acting swiftly, they began to push the large oak doors closed to trap them. As they pushed the doors, a giant bird of red and gold swooped down upon them. The bird quickly dove and used its talons and scratched one guard's face before she banked a turn and came directly toward the remaining guard. After seeing what happened to his comrade, the guard turned and ran from the bird. While the bird gave chase, Shego was able to ride through the half closed gate and made her way into the woods. As soon as she rode into the vast forest, the large bird gave up its chase and flew into the woods and followed the path that Shego had used.

**

* * *

**

III.

"Not that I don't mind the rescue, but could you let me down? I'm going to puke all over your horse!" Ron shouted.

"As you wish." The black knight said as she brought the large steed to a stop and kicked Ron off of her saddle.

Ron landed into the dirt with a hard thud and was rewarded with the taste of what he hoped was cold dirt.

"My thanks." He said to her as he stood up. As he did, he saw the same bird that had attacked the soldiers land gracefully on the knight's shoulder. "Again, thank you for the rescue. Now I'll just be on my way."

"I wouldn't if I were you." The woman said to him as he began to walk.

"Well, you aren't me. And me decides to walk this way." Ron said as he continued about his way.

"As soon as you get to the main road, the bishop's guards will hang you within an hour. A little longer if you stay close to the river." She said to him.

"And how would you know that?" he asked as he turned to face his rescuer.

"Because you're a simpleton and not too bright. Besides, I've trained most of those men to be cunning trackers and they'll stay close to the obvious traveling routes." She said as she made her horse start walking in a small trot further into the woods. "I hope you've made piece with your maker." She said as she walked away.

Ron thought about what she had just said, and knew she made some sense. But what did she mean that she trained? When he heard a few sticks snap here and there, he began to get a feeling he was being watched. He glanced to his right, then his left. After some consideration for his own health, and hearing the howl of what might have been a very hungry wolf, he thought it may not be so bad to travel with the pale woman.

"Can I at least sit in the saddle this time?" he asked her.

"You've got a working pair of legs." She said to him.

She cast her gaze skyward again and glanced at the afternoon sun. With a small growl, she decided it was time to find a place to scamp. She could also tell from the way that the blonde moron behind her was panting that he might collapse of exhaustion soon. She couldn't let that happen, she already had too much to deal with. As she glanced at the sky again, she could see a thin trail of smoke. It was too big to be afire, and too small to belong to an inn. Most likely peasants. She wanted to avoid contact with people as much as possible, but she may not have much of a choice.

"Are you dead yet?" she asked loudly.

"A-Are you kidding?" he asked in between gasps of air. "I'm as r-right as – the rain." He panted.

"Good. I think I may have found a place for us to camp for the night." She said to him.

"You sure you don't want to keep on going? We've got plenty of light left." Ron said sarcastically.

"If you're really that full of energy," she began to say.

"On second thought, I could use some rest!" he called out as he tried to keep up. A small chuckle escaped the woman's lips as he started walking alongside the horse.

They didn't journey too much farther until they finally came to a small farm. It wasn't much to look at it, but it seemed livable. There was a small cottage made of Earth and wood with a small table outside of it. There was a barn that seemed to double as a stable, and a fence that contained several sheep and goats. A large fire was in the middle of the farm with several small creatures you would find in a forest, roasting on a spit above it.

The farmer and his wife were tending to the sheep and goats when Shego rode into the farm with Ron collapsing to his knees beside it. The farmer quickly jumped over the fence and grabbed a large ax that had been sitting beside the barn. He stood his ground, but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was scared to death.

"I'm not here to rob you. We're travelers, and we were wondering if we could spend the night in your barn." Shego said.

"I know who you are, I'm not that old. If I keep you here, I would be begging the bishop's guards to burn my farm. On your way!" the farmer said to her.

"You know," Ron began and untied the purse of gold from his waist. "money isn't an object." He said and tossed it to the farmer.

The farmer caught the purse in one hand and examined it. He set the ax down and opened the purse. After gazing at what was within it, he looked at the two again. "In the barn for one night. In the morning, I want both of you out of here. Understood?" he asked them.

"Clear as crystal." Ron said as he forced himself up as Shego headed to the barn. "Thanks." He said back.

"What are you doing?" the farmer's wife asked him, whispering to prevent their two guests from hearing. "Do you even know what'll happen if the bishop finds out?"

"I know. Once they're asleep, we'll tie them up and turn them in for the reward." The farmer said to her as they walked back towards their cottage.

Ron was glad to be sitting on something soft, and finally resting. He didn't know how much longer he could have walked. It felt like his legs had turned into jelly and his feet into large stones. He didn't know which had been worse. Worrying about his cellmate eating him or having to listen to this bi-

"Buffoon!"

"You know, my name is Ron." He said as he stood to his wobbly legs and looked at the woman who was in the stall next to him.

"How about I call you dip shit, instead?" she asked him.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Before you go to sleep, I need you to tend to my horse and gather some fire wood." She said to him

"Can't I rest first?"

"If we're going to be traveling companions, then you're going to have to learn how to make some compromises. Or do I throw you back to the guards?" she asked him.

"Point taken miss." Ron said as he walked toward the large horse.

"And you'll call me Captain from now on." She said to him as she hung her sword from a rafter, with a large leather bag hanging from its hilt.

After making sure Ron had left to do his chores, she let out a small breath she had been holding and opened the bag. She reached in and pulled out a black helmet with a silver face guard. It was what was inside it that she was interested in. It was a long white silk dress with blue trim. She set the helmet down and held the dress in her hands. As she held it and continued to look at the beautifully crafted gown, tears began to build within her eyes. She held it close to her and breathed in the scent. It smelled of strawberries and vanilla, a scent she missed and longed for so much. She opened her eyes and let the tears fall as she gazed outside. The sun was begging to set in the distance, turning the sky into a river of colors. As she watched the sun set, sorrow began to fill her heart.

"One day." She said to herself.

* * *

"Traveling companions? That's a joke! More like servant!" Ron said to himself as he gathered the bits and pieces of firewood. "More like servant boy." He said again as he picked up another dead branch.

The sun had set almost two hours ago, and it was dark. He could barley see if it weren't for the light of the full moon shining down upon him. He was tired and now he stunk from having stepped in a certain – gift that the horse left. He wasn't sure of it, but he could swear that mule in steed's clothing was laughing at him. Today had just been going from bad to worse. He was thankful he had been rescued, but this woman was so rude and obnoxious! A real bitch!

Sure, she was very beautiful. One could even like her, but her attitude was as sweet as eating an over ripened lemon. Bossing him around, calling him names. Why was he putting up with that? In fact, why was he still here and doing what she said like a dog on a leash? "I have to be the world's biggest idiot. I don't have to take this crap." He said to himself and he dropped the firewood he had just collected. "Good luck to you, my lady. Here's hoping our paths don't,"

He stopped when he heard a series of twigs snapping in a row. Footsteps. He looked all around himself, but it was too dark for him to see anything. If he was being watched, these trees would be perfect to hide behind. He had to think of something quick. Maybe it was too dark for anyone else to see as well.

"Who do you think is out there, Felix? Maybe you should draw your sword. Jean-Luc, I see you brought your crossbow. Let's all go back to the barn together. All right?" he asked himself. "All right." "All right." He said in two deeper voices and began walking back to the barn. As he walked back, he could hear more footsteps behind him. Someone was following, and they were gaining on him. "SHOOT TO KILL JEAN-LUC! SHOW NO MERCY FELIX!" Ron shouted as he broke into a full run to the barn.

Bitch or not, he needed the Captain's help. He was almost there when he felt a long thick pole press against his neck and pull him backward. From the horrible stench and the way he was being restrained, he could tell that it was the farmer that had him.

"No where to run, boy." He said. The farmer's breath was so foul, it almost made him gag.

A small growl echoed in the night as loud as a cannon shot. Ron and his captor froze when they heard it, and knew that whatever was making it wasn't friendly. Both slowly turned, the farmer still holding Ron prisoner, and both gasped in fear. There, in an attack stance, was a large black wolf. Its face was twisted in a snarl, it's ivory white teeth bared as it growled, and a pair of dark green eyes glared at them.

"I think we have a problem." Ron said.

"What do we do now?" the farmer asked.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one with the big stick around my neck." Ron said to him.

"Actually, it's an axe."

"Oh. AN AXE?!" Ron shouted.

Ron went limp and slid out from beneath the farmer's hold on him, and quickly rolled away. When the farmer turned, Ron watched in terror as the large wolf leapt and clamped down on the farmer's neck. Both fell to the ground as the farmer screamed into the night, the wolf's teeth sinking deeper into the farmer's flesh. As Ron watched as the wolf attacked the farmer, he knew there may be a strong chance that he could be next. Jumping to his feet, Ron ran back to the barn as fast as he could to find the captain. If she could take on a squad of the Bishop's soldier's, she must be able to handle a monster wolf.

"Captain! Catpain, we have one big ass problem!" Ron shouted as he ran into the barn and found nothing. There had been a bed made out in one corner, and the captain's armor had been laid out for the next morning, but there was just no captain anywhere. "Oh, man! I am so screwed!" Ron moaned to himself.

As he franticly searched the barn, he saw the double shot cross bow that had been set aside. Acting quickly, he grabbed the weapon and started t head to the ladder when he stopped. The crossbow wouldn't work unless he had arrows. Dashing back, he grabbed the quiver and started to rn again until he saw all of them spill onto the ground.

"This is not my day." Ron said to himself as he grabbed two arrows and finally climbed up the ladder to the second story of the barn.

The lumber the barn had been made of had several spaces in between them, allowing Ron to see outside. As he gazed outside, he saw the black wolf was sitting outside the barn and seemed to be gazing right at him. With his breath quickening, Ron tried to load the cross bow as fast as he could. Pulling the line back into the lock took all of his strength as he balanced the but against his leg. It was like he was trying to remove a boulder from a mountain.

He almost had the line pulled into the lock when he felt a soft hand grip his shoulder his shoulder. Startled, Ron spun around as the cross bow fell on his foot. Grimacing in pain, he looked at the person in front of him, and gasped in awe as he saw a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes, wearing a black cloak.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I—I'm fine. I didn't really need that foot anyway." He said to her.

"Good." She said as she did her best not to laugh. "You might want to think about getting yourself a belt." She said to him as she turned to the ladder.

Ron looked down and began to blush as he saw that his pants had fallen to his ankles. As he pulled them back up, his eyes widened as he saw the woman was starting to climb down the ladder. If she went out there, she would be killed!

"Ma'am! Don't go! Don't go out there! There's a wolf out there! A very, very big freaking mean ass wolf!" Ron said to her before she raised her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"It's okay. I know." She said gently before descending the ladder the rest of the way.

Ron watched her reach the bottom of the ladder and walk toward the entrance of the barn. With his heart catching in his throat, Ron rushed to the side of the barn and looked through the space in between the lumber. He watched as the woman walked directly toward the wolf and was terrified he was about to watch the savage beast murder another person. But to his absolute surprise and shock, the wolf walked to the woman and licked her hand as if it were her pet. She even kneeled down to its level and gave it a firm hug as she scratched it behind the ears. After their embrace was over, they both turned and walked away side by side.

"I'm dreaming. That's got to be it, I'm dreaming." Ron said to himself.

"You are dreaming." The redheaded woman said to him, causing Ron to gasp.

"Lord, I don't know what the hell is going on, and I don't want even try and guess. So I beg of you, as a favor to me, LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!" Ron shouted before he passed out.

**

* * *

**

IV.

Bishop Fisk was enjoying the early morning sun as he read from the large Holy Bible in front of him. It was days like this that seemed to bring a calm over him and almost forget the hardships around him. He enjoyed these days so much. But not when his nose was assaulted by the foul stench of body odor, and he heard the clanking of armor walk into his courtyard. As his smile turned into a frown of utter distain, he looked to see the captain of his guards stop and kneel in front of him. Of course, he was confused as to why he had a poorly stitched cut on his face and the back of his tunic was burned. Of course, there were a few bruises that decorated his face.

"Don't tell me that a lowly thief did this to you." The Bishop said.

"Only the cut, your Grace." Drakken said.

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean by telling me no?" the Bishop asked as his anger rose.

"A complication has arisen."

"I don't have time for your pathetic ex-"

"Shego has returned." Drakken said, making Fisk stop what he was saying and freeze in place.

"If you are lying to me,"

"I am not, your Grace. Shego has returned, and taken Stoppable with her." Drakken said to him.

"Rise." Fisk said and motioned for Drakken to join him. "Captain, these people rely me for guidance for both this world and the next. So you remember what almost happened when she was last within these walls?""

"Yes, sir. I do."

"Then you know she has returned for one reason. I am ordering you to stop her from accomplishing that. Use any means necessary, but Shego is not to enter these castle walls alive. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, your Grace."

"Then bring me her head on a silver platter." Fisk said to him and ushered him away. Drakken was half way to the exit before Fisk turned to him again. "Captain! There is something else."

"Which is?" Drakken asked.

"There is a bird that travels with her. I want you to bring it back to me alive. If anything happens to that bird, your head will join hers." Fisk said, letting the soldier turn and leave.

* * *

A servant, that's all he was to this woman! Not only does she desert her in the middle of the night to chance his fate to a wolf, but she makes him lead her horse through a thick part of the woods while he was freezing his butt off! It was co cold that he swore he saw ice forming on his shirt! At least she had that thick cloak to keep her warm. All he had was his shirt, and trying to sit next to a pile of her horse's crap while not gagging on the smell. His feet were soaking wet as they walked through the mud, and he could hear his teeth chattering. Life in the dungeon was better than this.

"C-can we build a fire yet?" he asked her.

"No."

"Why not?" Ron asked her.

"For a thief, you whine like a mule." The lady knight said to him as they continued to walk. "We can't start a fire because everything's too wet. Besides, its even colder at night than it is during the day." She said as she pulled the hood back a little and saw how cold Ron was. "I guess we can rest for a moment or two." She said as she took a seat on a patch of moss under a tree while Ron looked for a place to sit.

As Ron sat down, he saw the red and gold bird fly down from the sky and land on the woman's shoulder and began to nuzzle its head under her chin. That was awfully strange behavior for a bird. Of course, he had never even seen a bird like that before.

"Is that an eagle?" Ron asked, trying to keep his mind off the cold weather.

"No. She's a hawk, if you're curious. An extremely rare breed of hawk that are usually mistaken for a Phoniex." Shego said to him as she tried to relax against the tree.

"Where were you last night?" Ron asked her.

"What I do at night is my business, buffoon." She said to him.

"Unless I'm almost killed." Ron said to her.

"Please." Shego said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! There was a wolf last night. A big black one." Ron said and saw how she looked at him once he mentioned the animal.

"How big?" she asked him.

"As big as the one the Bishop keeps, if not bigger. It killed the farmer when he attacked me, and I ran screaming for you. But guess what?" Ron said sarcastically.

"I apologize. If you must know, I went to another part of the forest to bath. I didn't want you or that farmer to see me without my clothes on." She said to him.

"Fair enough. But that wasn't the weird part."

"It wasn't?"

"No. I got your crossbow to defend myself, and I saw a woman."

"The farmer's wife?" Shego asked him.

"No. This was woman was beautiful. I mean, she looked like one of the lord's angels. She had red hair that was as bright as a sunrise, and those eyes. It was like they were glowing jade." Ron said as he recalled the woman's face. "And when she talked,"

"She spoke to you?" Shego asked him, very interested to know more.

"Yes. She sounded like a dove." Ron said.

"What did she say? Her name?" Shego asked her.

"She didn't say her name. She told me everything was all right, and that I was dreaming." Ron said as he tried to keep warm. "Why so interested?"

"Well, I believe in dreams. I always have. I thought it would be nice that if she wondered into mine, I could speak to her. And we could act like we had always known each other." Shego said as she had a far off gaze in her eyes, like recalling a memory. As she did so, she looked at the bird that was perched on her shoulder and gently rubbed the top of its head. "Get some sleep. We still have a ways to travel." Shego said as she leaned back against the tree and pulled the hood of her cloak over her eyes.

"Easy for you to say." Ron said and shivered in his place, and frowned when the horse turned its rear toward him and farted. "What does she feed you?" he asked as he tried not to gag.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible or Ladyhawke, nor do I work with the people that do. I wrote this mainly for fun and not for profit.


	2. A Sad Fairy Tale

**Always Together; Eternally Apart**

By FAH3

**I.**

This was no way to live. The Bishop's guards hunting him down, being treated like a lowly servant, and having to sleep in the dirt. There wasn't much for Ron to do except complain to himself as he chopped wood for the fire with the large sword he had found. He didn't know why someone would want something this large, but it sure was sharp. He accidentally cut his thumb when he drew this thing from its scabbard. It had a four foot long steel blade that could almost double as a mirror. It had a pure silver hilt encrusted with several jewels, and the handle bound tightly in black leather. Ron held the deadly weapon high over his head and was about to bring it back down on another piece of wood when he felt the sword pulled from his hand.

Ron was scared that it may have been one of the Bishop's soldiers. but once he turner around, he saw that it was something worse. A very angry Captain Shego.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" she shouted at him, making him flinch.

"C-chopping wood like you asked me to?" he asked as he saw the anger in her eyes burn like an uncontrollable wildfire.

"Next time, use your own hands if you have to. But don't you ever – EVER – touch this sword again." She growled at him and returned to her seat at the fire. One by one, she began removing items she would need to clean the weapon as Ron nervously returned to his seat.

"Why are you so upset that I used it?" he asked her.

"This sword has been in my family for several generations. That's why." She said to him as she cleaned the blade.

"So – it's a hand-me-down?" Ron asked her, and receiving a dead pan groan.

"This sword was a gift from a king that my great grandfather was a knight to. It was forged by that king's own personal blacksmiths as a gift for his service. Each generation since then has been called upon to use this sword for a noble cause." She said as she brought the hilt to eye level and pointed to an emerald on the left side of the hilt. "That jewel there, my great grandfather placed to represent my family. The other to the right signifies our alliance to the Holy Church in Rome." She said and came to the ruby in the middle. "My father placed this jewel after he fought in the Crusades." She said as turned the sword around and placed her fingers against the empty setting in the back. "And that,"

"Wait a minute. I might be a thief, but I'm not stupid enough to,"

"I know you didn't take anything from it. That space is for me to fill." She said as she finished cleaning the blade and began to sharpen it.

"Oh." Ron said as he watched her sharpen the blade's edge. "So – what cause have you been called upon?"

"I'm going to use this sword to kill a man. And believe me, death is too good for him." She said as she continued to sharpen.

"With the mad skills you've got, that shouldn't be a problem." Ron said as she glanced up at him and smirked. "So does this walking corpse have a name?"

"You sure you want to know?" Shego asked him.

"Well, if I decide to part company with you, I'm easy pickings for those armor plated goons called soldiers. So I might as well get to know my employer if I'm to play servant boy."

"Employer means I intend to pay you." She said as she finished sharpening the sword and began to make sure the weight was balanced. "The man I'm going to kill is named Montgomery Fisk. The Bishop of Middleton." She said to him.

"Really?" Ron asked slowly as he began to stand up. "Well, I wish you luck on your quest. And I hope you enjoy living with insanity. Drop me a line if it all works out." Ron said as he began to leave, but soon found his path block as the large hawk landed on a low tree branch. As it squawked in Ron's face, it spread its wings wide to make sure he didn't try to walk around it. As he tried to find a way to avoid the bird, he noticed that it had green eyes. Did hawks have green eyes?

"Buffoon?" Shego asked, making Ron look at her again. "I have been praying to God himself to give me a sign when the time would be right for me to kill that bastard. After all that time of praying and begging to God, I knew he finally answered when the bells of Middleton rung. For the first time in Middleton's entire history, a prisoner had escaped. I knew then he gave me the sign I had been asking for."

"Captain, I've been talking to God all my life. And no offence, but he never said anything to me about you." Ron said.

"You are the only one who has escaped from that castle, and you're the only one who can get in without his Grace knowing. Like it or not, you're helping me get in there."

"Not even for the sake of my father, even if I knew who he was. Look, it was pure dumb luck that I got out. And I'm not real sure I could stand going through that again." Ron said to her.

"Buffoon, you don't have a choice here." Shego said as she stood to full height and easily set the blade on her shoulder like it was a stick.

"There's two people here, and I'm not the one who sounds like a lunatic. So I'm going about my way. And there's nothing you can do to,"

Ron's eyes went wide as she threw the sword with effortless ease and it went through the trunk of a tree beside him, causing the wood to actually split! What was even more amazing was the sword's blade didn't have a scratch on it, and it looked like it still had its edge. If she could do that with a sword, what could she do to him with her bare hands? He slowly gazed up at her as she walked over and pulled the sword free.

"You were saying?" she asked him.

"I'll – go put some wood on the fire. Would you like me to make anything for supper?" Ron squeaked as Shego smirked.

"I thought that would change your mind." She said with a smile.

* * *

The moon hung high and full in the night sky, giving the land some illumination to the terrain. As a cold wind blew through the branches of the old trees and bushes, a small cotton tailed rabbit was doing its best to try and find some food for it to eat. Since it was now night, the little creature thought it was safe for it to venture out and try and quench his appetite. What the little creature didn't know was that it was also being stalked by another creature with intentions of making the small animal its next meal as well.

With the reflexes of a wild lion, the larger creature pounced the rabbit and held it tightly in its arms. The rabbit thrashed around wildly in pure fear, but the predator chuckled as it tried to break free.

"I'm sorry bunny," she said as she brushed her red hair back and began to reach for her dagger that sat in her belt. "But you're not the only one who's starving out here."

She had her hand clinched onto the handle of the small weapon and began to plot the fastest way to put this poor creature out of its misery. Something quick and painless so it wouldn't have to suffer.

"Excuse me, my lady?" a voice asked, scaring the young woman. She looked to the voice's origin, and saw the young man from the other night with his hands tied behind a tree!

"You? How did?" she began to ask until she heard something run. She looked and discovered that the rabbit had used the distraction to break free and run off into the woods. "Damn." The woman cursed to herself as she fell onto her rear and gave the young man a very annoyed look. "Do you know how long I was tracking that?" she asked him as she stood up.

"I'm very sorry. But, I was hoping you might untie me?" he asked her.

"Out of curiosity, how did you get like that?" she asked as she walked toward him and took a seat in front of him.

"Um – well – that's a very good question." Ron said to himself as he tried to think. "The Bishop's guards!" Ron said.

"The Bishop's guards?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. There was a terrible – no – a horrible battle! I tried to fight them off, but they knocked me out. When I woke up, they had tied me up and were leaving me here." Ron said to her.

"Hmm. Why would the Bishop's guards tie you up and not just kill you on the spot?" she asked him flatly.

"Ah – another good question. Um – they said – they said they would – leave that honor to the Bishop." He said to her.

"Mmm-Hmm." She said to her self and looked at him. "Work on your story telling technique, kid. Because I can think of a thousand different others, and even a fairy tale would sound better than what you just said." She said with a small smile.

"Can you please untie me? Before the sun set, I saw a flock of vultures over head. And if you stay in the same place too long, they think you're lunch. And right now, I'm rather fond of my eyes." Ron said to her, pleading.

"I guess I can help." She said as she with drew her dagger, and walked to where his hands had been tied. "You know, I never counted on bumping into you again, Mr.?"

"It's Ron. Ron Stoppable."

"Ron. How do you know you're just not dreaming again?" she asked him.

"Because it's too freaking cold for me to be asleep, and my nuts have almost frozen off." He said to her as he felt the rope's hold on him loosen.

"There you go." The young woman said. As she placed the dagger back in its sheath, she looked up as she heard the lonesome howl of a wolf not too far in the distance. "Have you," she said, but saw that Ron was nowhere to be seen. Where was he?

"Thank you, my lady. Tell the Captain she ties a wicked knot!" Ron said as he ran away as fast as he could while the young women softly beat her head against the tree.

"I can't believe I fell for it." She said to herself and looked up as she heard the wolf howling again. "She's going to kill me for this." She said to herself.

**

* * *

**

II.

Shego exhaled the breath in a calm manner. Never mind the fact that when she woke up, the buffoon was gone and the rope she had tied him up with had been cut. Never mind the fact the little piss ant had already traveled a few miles ahead of her to escape, and she would have to track him. Or the fact that she wouldn't be able to at least eat breakfast or take a bath this morning, or even at least relieve certain calls to nature. You know what, screw being calm. She was pissed off!

She stopped grinding her teeth as she mounted her horse, and felt the large bird land on her shoulders. She looked at the bird as it began to clean its feathers.

"I suppose you were able toe at breakfast, weren't you?" she asked the bird, and earned a small squawk in response. "Let's go find our little friend." She said to the bird and began tracking the trail the little buffoon had left in such a hurry. She didn't know whether or not to keep calling him buffoon, or to just start calling him baboon.

* * *

Once again, God seemed to be playing one of his cosmic practical jokes on him. Ron had easily been able to slip away from the captain and didn't bother finding out about the young lady. But there was just something about her that kept hanging in the back of his mind about her. He just didn't know what it was. Even with that on his mind, Ron had run a pretty fair distance until he thought he was safe. Having found a nice pile of straw in an open field, Ron had curled up at its base and bulled a few handfuls of it over him to keep him warm. It was the best sleep he had in a long time.

His sleep had been disturbed when his nose found the alluring aroma of sausage and other meats being cooked early in the chilled morning air. Expecting to fins a farmer preparing himself breakfast, Ron had followed the aroma to its source. And as soon as he had found it, he immediately wished he didn't. He had just walked around another stack of straw when he saw a small encampment of the Bishop's guards that were having their breakfast. Before he could even bolt, they had captured him and had his hands bound together. So now, here he was once again in the last spot he ever wanted to be in.

"Should we cut his throat now?" on soldier asked.

"No. Captain Drakken wants to personally do that himself. After all, this thief is the reason he is now called scar face." Their leader said.

"Scar face? Personally, I call that guy dick hea,"

"Enough jokes." their leader growled as he grabbed Ron by the htroat and looked him in the eyes. "The woman you were traveling with, Captain Shego. Where is she?" the man asked.

"You mean the tall, very mean, and scary lady that carries a broadsword that makes William Wallace's sword look like a dinner knife?"

"Where is she?" the soldier growled.

"Me and her kind of parted ways. But I know she's riding toward Middleton. She's got a grudge with someone there." He said, trying to save his neck.

"Then we should ride toward home." Another soldier said.

"No. This little fool is trying to trick us. We ride in the opposite direction instead." The man said as he let go of Ron's throat and immediately ordered the others to break camp.

"I don't get this, God! I tell the truth, and look what happens! Am I honestly that big of a joke to you?" Ron asked as he looked up while being drug away.

"SIR!" another guard shouted as he rode up to them as fast as possible.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"It's Captain Shego. She's riding this way!" the man said.

"TO ARMS! Gag that buffoon and everyone hide! We'll ambush her when she's close enough." The man said.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Ron said to himself as they tied a piece of cloth around his head and placed it in his mouth to shut him up.

* * *

This was odd, even for her. Shego was a very skilled tracker, and could even track a rat with the faintest trail. But this was confusing for her at the moment. She had tracked the buffoon to this field, and then it just stopped. She couldn't see any sign of him, but there wasn't anything that would make her thing he had continued onward or had even acquired a horse. His trail had just stopped. And usually, that wasn't a good sign.

Hidden from sight, the guards kept eyeing the lady knight closely as she searched for Ron. She wasn't within range of their crossbows yet. But when she was, then they would attack and take her down. This task should put them in good favor with the Bishop and Captain Drakken. Maybe even a chance to rise higher in the ranks.

While the guards were busy keeping an eye on Shego, Ron had been able to slip his hands free from the rope they had bound him with. They should really learn to tie their ropes better. He was doing his best to try and remove the gag when his movements caught the attention of the guard he was sharing a horse with. The guard tried to restrain him, but Ron bit down on the man's hand as hard as he could. The resulting bite caused the guard to shout in pain, alerting Shego to their presence. She immediately let the hawk take flight as she drew her crossbow.

"Stupid boy!" the guard said as he freed his hand from Ron's teeth and bashed him in the side of the head, knocking them off the horse. "CHARGE!" the leader of the guard shouted, all immediately revealing themselves to attack Shego.

Shego immediately made her horse spring into action as several fired their cross bows. She dodged the first, but heard her horse shout in pain as it reared on its hind legs. Quickly checking, she saw one of the arrows had grazed the horses hind legs near its back. A low growl escaped as she began to charge the one of the soldiers that had shot at her.

"YOU SON OF A WHORE! YOU SHOT MY HORSE!" she said as she fired and nailed one in the throat, knocking him off the horse as he chocked on the arrow.

Ron stumbled back to his feet in time to see Shego take out another soldier that was running toward her with his sword drawn. He also saw to other men with crossbows starting to take aim. Acting as fast as he could, the young thief picked up the biggest rock he could find and hurled it at the men. The rock hit one soldier in the head, causing him to clutch his head and fire his crossbow into the air. The flying arrow shot upwards and struck the hawk through its left shoulder. With a cry of burning pain, Shego leaned forward as she clutched her left shoulder. It felt as if she had been shoved through her shoulder with tremendous force. Hearing the hawk's wounded cry, Shego watched with her eyes wide in horror as it fell to the ground and did its best glide into to a landing.

"NO!" she screamed as the sight of her companion's state. With her anger boiling white hot, she pulled an arrow from her quiver and threw it at the man that had just shot her hawk.

The arrow hit the soldier in between the eyes, causing him to freeze for a moment before he fell lifelessly to the ground. Drawing her short sword, Shego jabbed the blade behind her, stabbing the leader of the small band of soldiers as he tried to ride up behind her for a killing blow. She gave the blade a good twist before yanking it out of the soldier and gave chase after the remaining guard. The soldier, after seeing his comrade's fall from in battle with only one knight, quickly turned and fled as fast as he could.

With the last knight riding away, both Shego and Ron went to the fallen bird as fast as they could. Shego leapt off her large horse and slid to her knees in the dirt as she gently tried to examine the wound. Soothingly, she tried to see if the wound was fatal while trying to ease the hawk's pain with gentle words of comfort. It looked like the arrow had missed any major arteries or organs, but it could become infected if not treated right away.

"Get to my saddle! There's piece of cloth!" she shouted at Ron.

Acting quickly, Ron went to her saddle bag and immediately brought the large piece of soft red clothe to her as fast as she could. Taking it, Shego gently wrapped the hawk in it as if it were a new born child and cradled it in her arms.

"Get on my horse." She said to Ron.

"Do what?"

"She needs help." Shego said.

"Captain, what's the point. It would probably be best to put her out of her misery." Ron said and soon found her hand crushing his jaw while holding the hawk in her free arm.

"Don't you even think that! Do as I say and get on the God damn horse!" she shouted to him and let go. Not wanting to anger her further, Ron quickly did as he was told. Once he was situated in the saddle and the reigns in his hand, Shego gently handed the hawk to him. "Follow that road. It will lead you to an old castle where a monk and a healer live. Tell them I sent you and they will do the rest." She said to him.

"But Captain,"

"And know this, buffoon. If she dies, I will hunt you down until the end of my days and I rip your nuts out of your ass!" she said and gave her horse a good slap, sending it on their way.

As she watched them ride out of sight. She looked to the horizon, and saw that it wouldn't be long until the sun set. Falling to her knees, she felt warm tears begin to streak down her face as she looked back to the road. Her breathing became uneven and labored as she felt her sobs begin to escape her lungs.

"Please God. Don't let her die. Take me instead." She said to herself.

* * *

He didn't know how long they had traveled as they raced the sun. Ron only knew that somehow this horse knew the urgency of their situation and hadn't stopped galloping since they left. The bird in his arms would squawk every so often from being jostled around by the horse's pace, but it seemed to be resting comfortably most of the time. After what seemed to be almost an eternity, Ron was surprised when the horse paused at the top of a hill. Not too far from them was an old fortress that had seen far better days. And coming from one of the windows was light, and the smoke of a burning fire. That meant someone was in there, and hopefully friendly.

"Okay, she was right. We'll just drop you off here, and I'll be on my way." Ron said and flinched when the bird nipped at his arm. "What did I say?" Ron asked it as the bird squawked in response. "Wait, I'm talking to an animal." He said to himself and made the horse ride to the castle gate.

Once there, Ron began looking for a way in. It seemed like the only entrance into the castle was the main gate, and its draw bridge was up. He just hoped whoever was inside wasn't asleep yet.

"HELLO! IS THERE ANYONE IN THERE?" he bellowed as loud as he could.

"Shut up! I'm not deaf!" a little fat friar said as he appeared on the castle's battlements. Ron could see him clearly, and realized the fellow he saw was rather young to be a monk. "What do you want, anyway?" the monk asked.

"I have a wounded bird here. A hawk! I was told to bring it to you." Ron said.

"Wow, that was good shot! Bring it in, and we'll split it over a bottle of wine."

"We can't this!" Ron responded.

"Why not? Oh God, don't tell me it's lent again. I hate that day!" the small friar said.

"What was it the Captain told me? Oh, right. THIS BIRD BELONGS TO A CRAZY ASS WOMAN NAMED SHEGO!" Ron shouted up to him.

"Holy Mary Mother of God." The friar said as he paled.

"BRING IT IN, QUICKLY!" another voice sounded from behind the wall as the friar ran as fast as he could and opened the gate.

As soon as the drawbridge was lowered and the portcullis raised, the horse galloped into what might have been a small courtyard. Once the horse stopped, he was soon greeted by the dark skinned friar and a woman with short red hair and deep blue eyes. She quickly ran to Ron and gently took the hawk from him and into her arms.

"The wound is deep. What happened?" she asked Ronald.

"An ambush by the guards of Bishop Monkey Fist." Ron said, remembering how he thought the Bishop looked like an overgrown monkey. And he hated monkeys.

"Damn that monster. Wade, come with me. We have to act quickly. You, stay here with the horse. I imagine he's thirsty." The woman said as she and Friar Wade disappeared into the lit room of the castle. Soon, the horse was noggin Ron with its nose, indicating its thirst.

"Why do I always get stuck with you?" he asked himself.

* * *

It didn't take Ron long to tend to the horse. What surprised him was they actually had a small area that was turned into a pretty decent stable. The horse was soon resting and drinking its weight in water. Ron decided to sit by the door and wait to see if the hawk was all right. As Ron sat, he couldn't help but wish he was inside instead of outside since the sun had set. He was beginning not to like the night for three reasons. One, it was cold out. Two, it was dark. And the third reason he could hear howling in the distance. In fact, he had heard that same howl every night since he joined up with Captain Shego. That had to mean it was the same wolf.

The door opened, and both the woman and friar walked out and headed to the small garden they had a few feet below. The opened door hid Ron from their sight, allowing him time to peek at what they were looking for. While they were talking about which herb to pick, Ron decided to sneak in and warm himself by the fire. Hopefully, they wouldn't mind. Once inside, Ron soon received a very big surprise.

Laying on a bed of furs, with a blanket covering her from the chest down, was the redheaded young woman who had cut him free just the other night. She was laying on her side, facing the fire. How did she get here so fast? Hearing him enter, she turned her head slightly and saw Ron standing there.

"I am so sorry. I'll just go and,"

"Shego; what happened to her?" the red headed young woman quickly asked him.

"T-there was a fight. With the Bishop's soldiers. The real ones." Ron said to her.

"I guessed that much." She said as she gently began to roll on her back.

"Unfortunately, the hawk was-" Ron said, but stopped when she was fully on her back. "The hawk w-was," he said as he saw an arrow protruding from her left shoulder. In the same general area where the hawk had been hit! For several moments, Ron tried to speak but couldn't find the right words.

"You already know about the bird, don't you?" he finally asked as he felt his legs turn into jelly.

"Yes, I do." The woman said to him.

"A-are you real? I mean, really real? Or are you some kind of weird ghost?" Ron asked her.

"I am sorrow." Was all she answered.

Ron was still in such a state of shock, that he didn't hear the door opening again and the castle's two occupants enter. As Ron looked at the young woman dumb founded, the older red headed woman nodded to the small friar who began to escort Ron outside.

"Come with me. I'll fix a fire outside and prepare a small supper for us." He said to him as he took him outside while the older woman tended the wounded lady that lay before her.

**

* * *

**

III.

The fire was burning with life as the small friar roasted a few rabbits they had caught earlier, as well as a few vegetables form their garden. Ron had been sitting in the same spot ever since he had been lead outside. He didn't know what to say, let alone what to think at that moment. The small friar took a seat beside Ron as he watched the food cook.

"I don't think I caught your name earlier." The friar said.

"Huh? Oh. I-it's Ron. Or Ronald Stoppable." Ron said, slightly looking up.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Friar Wade Load." The younger man said as another lone howl seemed to pierce through the night.

"That's her, isn't it? I know it sounds crazy, but is that Captain Shego?" Ron asked the small friar who seemed a bit flustered. "Please, I'm going crazy just sitting here." Ron pleaded.

"The young woman in there, is named Kimberly Anne Possible. Her father was a knight that died defending the Holy Land. The older woman you saw, the healer, is her mother. Ann Possible." Wade said to him.

"That was her mother?" Ron asked in disbelief. Sisters, maybe. But her mother?

"Yes, her mother. Her two sons, James and Timothy, had become squires not too long before their father's death. While settling affairs with her father's burial, she sent Kimberly to live with a cousin in Middleton." Wade said as he began to drift into his memories. "I remember the first I ever saw her. It was like,"

"Like looking into the face of love for the first time." Ron said to him.

"You too, huh?" Wade asked him. "She was so gentle and kind, but also one of the fiercest fighters I had ever seen in my whole life. Even the Bishop had fallen in love with her."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! The Bishop loved her?" Ron asked in disbelief

"Amazingly, yes. Or as close to love as that bastard could ever come to. But Kimberly saw the wickedness within him, and shunned away from him. His poems went unread, and his letters were unopened. She couldn't bring herself to love such a wicked man. And her heart was already taken." Wade said with a smirk.

"Not too long after she arrived, she joined the army of Middleton. But her skills were so natural to her that was soon spotted by the Captain of the guard."

"Captain Shego?" Ron asked.

"Yes. They were equals in almost every way. Kimberly soon became her lieutenant. And they tried to fight it for so long, but they soon found themselves madly in love with one another. Their bond of love was like nothing I had ever seen before. Since the church frowned on a marriage of a woman to a woman, they were married in secret. Everything was perfect for them. Until," Wade said, but came to a stop.

"Until what?"

"They were betrayed." Wade said with a heavy heart, and saw Ron wanted to hear more.

"You see, they shared the same confessor. A young man that was new to the priesthood and eager to impress his superior. He always had his head in the clouds when his feet should have been on the ground. The Bishop knew that Kimberly had fallen in love with another. And since his Grace had seen her talking to the young monk so frequently, he suspected the friar might know whom. So, the Bishop invited him to a dinner under false reasons and began to slowly loosen his tongue with wine. In a drunken stupor, he confessed the secret of Kimberly's marriage to Shego. By the time the monk realized his stupid mistake, it was already too late." Wade said as he threw another log into the fire, causing the spark to rise like fireflies.

"The Bishop's anger was unimaginable. Fearing for their safety, they fled Middleton and tried to seek a place to hide. But he was like a man possessed. Everywhere they went, he was always one step behind. And with each passing day, his anger grew. Then, frustrated and enraged, he turned to a witch he had banished from the kingdom of Middleton years earlier. In one moment, he completely lost his mind and his sanctity. The witch's name was Amy, and he made a dreadful bargain with her. He would allow her back into the city, and in return he asked her for a way to damn the lovers. He wanted to punish them for such an abomination of love. And to see that if he couldn't have her, then no one else would." Wade said to him and fought back a tear that was threatening to fall.

"You've seen the curse in effect." The older woman said as she soon joined them.

"How is she?" Wade asked her.

"Asleep. I removed the arrow, but she'll need some rest while the herbs take effect." She said as she brought a water picture with him. "The witch put a powerful curse on them. By day, Kim is transformed into a real phoenix. And by night, Shego becomes the wolf that's searching for her now. Poor animals that have no memory of their human lives, only their feelings and instincts keep them together." The woman said.

"Always together, yet eternally apart." Ron said to himself.

"I'm afraid so." The healer said. "You've stumbled upon a very sad story, Ronald. And whether you like it or not, you're now trapped in it. Just like the rest of us."

* * *

Bishop Fisk was more than unhappy as he listened to what the soldier said to him about the attack. But to hear that the hawk had been injured was causing the veins in his neck and forehead to make themselves known. The grip on his staff kept tightening with his knuckles becoming white and his eye began to twitch. Every move of his hand sounded like the grinding of old leather. When he was finished, the soldier stood in his place, trembling with fear as Drakken stood behind him.

"Commander, I smell fear on you." Fisk said as he looked at the trembling man. "FEAR OF WHAT?" he roared, causing the man to jump backwards.

"D-death." The man said.

"Death, sir knight?" Fisk asked with the man nodding yes. "You have nothing fear, my son. Nothing ever truly dies. Think of it as a dream that is merely floating into another one." Fisk said as he nodded to Drakken. Fisk took one last look at the guard as he seemed to relax at Fisk's words. "Give my regards to the Lord when you see him." Fisk said.

Drakken quickly covered the soldier's mouth as he took his dagger from his belt, as he dug the edge in and dragged it across the throat of the soldier. After a few muffled gargled words as his tunic became soaked with crimson blood, the soldier fell lifelessly to the floor. Drakken use the back of the fallen soldier's tunic to clean his dagger before putting it back into its setting in his belt.

"We keep loosing more soldiers that way." Drakken said.

"Drakken, I send what are laughingly called soldiers to perform a simple task, and all I get is nothing but failure. Since they are _your_ soldiers, can you explain this to me?" Fisk asked him.

"Most are new recruits and do not have even half of the skills Shego possesses. So it's no surprise that they fall in a battle against her. And the older ones don't have the stomach to fight against their former captain." Drakken said, and saw the slow grin that formed on the Bishop's face.

"I've been going about this the wrong way, haven't I? I've been trying to kill a knight when I should be – trying to kill a wolf." Fisk said to himself as he thought. "Fetch me Demens, the hunter."

**

* * *

**

IV.

Ron had been sitting there for what seemed like hours, watching her sleep. There was a small stain of red on the white gown she was now wearing, but it had stopped bleeding some time ago. Now she was just resting. Ron couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He could easily see why the Bishop and Shego had fallen for her.

She began to awaken after so many hours of sleep, letting a small moan escape her lips. She tried to sit up, but Ron gently placed his hands on her shoulders and eased her down on to the bed of soft furs.

"Don't try to move too much, KP. We wouldn't want you bleeding again." He said to her.

"KP?" she asked him as her eyes adjusted to the glow of the fire place.

"Your initials. If you don't like it,"

"It's fine." She said with a small smile. "I'm guessing you've been traveling with her?" Kim asked.

"How did you guess?" Ron asked her, causing them both to snicker at his attempt at sarcasm.

"No offence, but Shego's better at it." Kim said to him. "Was she hurt? In the battle?"

"That was strange. None of the guards were able to injure her, but she acted as if she were wounded. Almost like,"

"Like the arrow had hit her as well." Kim finished for him. "Another side effect of the curse. If one is injured, the other will also feel the pain. Sometimes, I can't stand it. But it lets me know she's still alive." Kim said as she looked at the fire and the glowing embers.

Ron could tell she was starting to become depressed at mentioning that aspect of the curse. He couldn't imagine what either of them were going through. To be so in love with someone, and to have them be with you and not with you at the same time. The pain in her heart must be – unbearable.

"When you were hurt, she told me to rush you here as fast as I could. She said 'You must save her, for she is my very reason for living. One day, we will finally be happy in such a way that people will only dream about it.''" Ron said to her.

Kim had a radiant smile on her face as she looked to Ron again, and could see the tears that were forming in her eyes. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

"I have know doubt that's what she thinks. I know her better than most people do." She said to him. "But what did she really say to you?" Kim asked her.

"The truth?" Ron asked her, and saw her nod. "She threatened to rip my – little friend out my rear end." Ron said.

Kim laughed at his response and smile so widely that she might have sprained one of the muscles in her face. "Thank you, for everything you've done." Kim said to him.

"It's no trouble." Ron said with a shrug.

"I just realized that I don't even know your name." Kim said to him.

"It's Ron, or Ronald Stoppable. But everyone just calls me buffoon." He said to her.

"Well, thank you Ron." Kim said as she closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

Ron couldn't help but smile as she drifted back into her dreams. So far, the only one good thing about the ordeal was that he had a new friend. At least she was better company than that one woman he had run into a few years ago. What was her name? Bonnie of something? Well, it was always his luck. He always found beautiful women along his travels, but they were always out of his league or already taken. That was just his luck.

* * *

Fisk was almost ready for bed when the doors to his chambers were opened. Annoyed at this sudden intrusion, he turned to see who would dare disturb him at this time of night. However, he decided to let it slide when he saw a man wearing a dark brown hooded cloak. The man pulled the hood of his cloak back to reveal that most of his face was covered by a back metal helmet with a small patch of brown hair growing on his chin.

"You asked for me, Excellency?" he asked the Bushop as he briefly kneeled before him.

"Yes. I have a special task for you, Demens. I need you to go and kill a wolf for me." Fisk said to her.

"My traps are already full, your Grace. Ever since the plague, there have been more wolves then men. And I have already captured the three you for you to have as pets."

"This one is different. It's larger than any normal wolf, and is more cunning and fierce than any creature alive on this Earth. It is almost as if it were – human. A black wolf." Fisk said.

"A black wolf is hard to find in this part of the world. Would you happen to know where would I find such wolf?" Demens asked him.

"This wolf travels with a woman. She will only travel at night; her sun is the moon. She has alabaster skin, and her hair is as red as the sunrise. And her voice is that of a dove. Her name is Kimberly. If you find her, you will find the black wolf. Do not return until you bring me its pelt." Fisk said to him.

"It shall be done, your excellency." Demens said as he kneeled, kissing the Bishop's hand before he left.


	3. Little Red and the Big Bad Hunter

**Always Together; Eternally Apart**

By FAH3

**I.**

Ron awoke from a strange sleep. Most of the time, he would have a dreamless sleep. And other times, he would dream of things he desired most in this world. Mainly of an endless buffet of his favorites foods and beautiful women. But his most recent dreams had been of hawks and wolves, or hawks with a wolf's head or a wolf with the wings of a hawk. And behind them all, with an evil smile on his face, was none other than Bishop Fisk himself. Ron did his best as he shook the dream from his mind as he glanced across the room, and saw Kim sleeping peacefully. He glanced outside the window and saw that it wouldn't be long until the morning sun would be approaching. He decided to let her sleep for now. Let her last few minutes as a woman be peaceful and full of rest. She deserves that much for having to suffer this curse for two years. Before leaving the room, he pulled the warm furs up to her shoulders and silently left.

As Ron stepped down the stone steps, his mind couldn't get over the story he had been told. Two years without seeing the one you love? That was bad enough. But to have them always beside you, but they never know what you've said to them or anything else? The word nightmare didn't even begin to describe it. Ron hadn't known true love like Kimberly and Shego obviously had, but he did have a strong idea of it. He had been close to love several times. The closest feeling of love had been with the woman from across the ocean, Yori. A strange girl, but also beautiful. He had spent a short time with her, but it was as if he had been walking on air. But the group she was with were searching for some sword that was named after a flower, and left not too long after they had met. He hadn't seen her since.

As he approached the area where last night's fire had been, his nose was blessed by the smells of a warm breakfast that had already been made. He saw Kimberly's mother and Friar Wade seated around the fire with what looked to be eggs, meats, and water already prepared. When he arrived by the fire to warm himself against the chill of the cold morning air, Anne greeted him with a warm smile.

"How's Kimberly?" she asked him.

"Sleeping well." Ron answered as he sighed in pleasure as he felt the fire's warmth caress him against the harsh chill around him. A strange sensation, but enjoyable.

"We have some food prepared if you would like some." Wade said to him as he finished his glass of water.

"Thank you." Ron said as he helped himself to some of the still hot meats that had been prepared.

"No bacon?" Wade asked him.

"I'm Jewish. Can't eat it." Ron said to him as he took almost the entire amount of scrambled eggs.

Anne and Wade did their best not to gawk at him as he inhaled most of the breakfast they had made. They were going to save some for Kim if she wanted to eat before – _it_ happened again. But from the looks of things, that would no longer be an option. Ron gulped down at least two glasses of water before he relaxed at the feeling of a full stomach. How his stomach didn't explode from the quantity of his breakfast, none of them knew.

After a moment or two, one question that had been nagging him at the back of his mind decided to make itself known again. He glanced at the two a few timed before he finally decided to ask them.

"Does she know?"

"Know what?" Anne asked Ron.

"Does she know that it was Wade that betrayed them?" Ron asked, and saw how Wade looked down. Anne herself had almost come to a complete stop.

"She forgave me for my sin, but Shego never will. Not even I have forgiven myself for what I've done to them." Wade said to Ron.

"Which is why we were so surprised when you told us that Shego had sent you. I'm afraid I haven't been in her favor since I decided to help Wade." Anne said.

"Help? Help him with what?" Ron asked, and noticed the large smile that appeared on both of their faces.

"Do you believe in God?" Wade asked him.

"Yes, I do." Ron answered him. What kind of question was that?

"For a while, I had almost lost my faith in everything. But instead of punishing myself, I decided to try and find a way to right my wrong. After humbling myself and searching, I have finally found a way to redeem myself. In one week's time, Shego and Kim will be able to face the Bishop and break the curse." Wade said to him.

"Well, part of that's already covered."

"It is?" Wade asked him.

"Yeah. Shego's heading back to Middleton to kill the Bishop."

"WHAT?!" Wade shouted.

"If she does that, then the curse will never be broken. They'll be doomed for the rest of their lives." Anne said.

"Huh?" Ron asked, confused by how they were acting.

"The only way for the curse to be broken is for the Bishop to face Kim and Shego together in their human forms." Anne said to him.

"And if Shego kills the Bishop, the curse will never be broken. They'll be doomed." Wade said.

"Then you better find a way to,"

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Anne asked them as they all listened. It was more than one sound, but they all knew it too well.

"Horses! Ron, get Kimberly and hide her until the sun rises. We'll handle the riders." Wade said as Ron quickly ran back towards the room Kimberly was asleep in.

Ron ran through the door and quickly slammed it close and bolted it. As he knelt down next to Kim, he saw that his slamming the door had already begun to wake her. He quickly looked about the room, trying to find somewhere they could hide when he saw another exit not too far from where Ron had slept. That might be their only exit out of here.

"Ron? What is it?" Kim asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Shhh. We have to hide."

"Why?"

"_HO THERE! I DEMAND YOU OPEN THIS GATE IN THE NAME OF HIS HOLINESS, THE BISHOP OF MIDDLETON!"_ a voice shouted loud enough for them to hear, making both of their eyes widen.

"Never mind." Kim said as Ron helped her up and quickly went out the other exit.

Ron quickly glanced to make sure the coast was clear and no one could see them before taking Kimberly with him along the battlements. They were rounding the large tower when Ron froze and made Kim stop. Ron was pressing himself against the stone wall as he peeked around the corner.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"The Bishop's soldiers just came in." Ron said as he glanced.

"Three, two, one." Kim said aloud.

"What?" Ron asked her.

"_Careful! Make sure you walk,"_

Ron turned his attention back to the gate when he heard the sound of several boards snapping and the terrified yell of one of the soldiers. He was just in time to watch one of the soldiers splash into the moat below the bridge and sink to the bottom like a rock.

"_On the left side."_ Wade finished.

"How did you know,"

"Believe it or not, Wade is a very brilliant engineer." Kim said as they quickly climbed the stone steps that led to another rampart.

"But how did you know about the bridge?" Ron asked her.

"When Shego and I were on the run, we hid here for several weeks. I helped Wade set most of the booby traps here." Kim said to Ron as the crossed the stone bridge that led to one of the towers that still stood, until part of the stones Kim was standing on gave way. Acting quickly, Ron grasped her and moved her to safety before she could fall. "Of course, that's one new." Kim said to herself.

"_Up there! HALT!"_ one guard shouted from below as he heard the stones from the rampart fall.

"Oh crap. Run for it!" Ron shouted as he and Kim ran into the tower.

* * *

"Monk, is that other bridge safe?" one of the guards demanded as he pointed to a small rope bridge.

"Of course it's safe! I've been on it countless times!" Wade said to the guard. As soon two of the others were half way, the rope bridge gave way. Both soldiers screamed as they helplessly fell into the small chasm below where jagged rocks waited for them. "What do you expect? I'm a genius, not an architect."

Wade was soon silenced as the handle of another soldier's sword collided with the back of his head. Wade collapsed into a heap as Anne looked on in shock.

"You dare assault a servant of the Lord!?"

"Out of my way woman, or we'll do worse to you." The soldier said as he shoved Anne to the ground. When he turned around to head to the tower, a dagger landed in the middle of his throat.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Ron asked as he looked at Kim in awe.

"Didn't Wade tell you? I was the only one to best Shego in a fight." Kim said with a smirk.

"Where did the dagger come from?"

"My mom and Shego always said to be prepared." Kim said as she looked out the window to see the remaining guard still heading toward the tower they were in. "We better move."

"No where else to go but up." Ron said as they both began running up the winding stone staircase.

It wasn't long until Kim and Ron had reached the top of the tower. If their very lives weren't in danger at the moment, the view would have been breath taking. The sky was starting to grow blue as night ebbed away. It wouldn't be too much longer until the sun would be up. Of course, Kim would be safe by then. But Ron's health was another option. She knew the guard wouldn't hesitate to kill him on sight.

"Is there any chance that Wade booby trapped the tower?" Ron asked as he looked for something he could use as a weapon.

"I doubt it. And I don't have a dagger anymore." Kim told him.

"Just perfect." Ron moaned.

"HALT!" the guard shouted as his head poked through the door.

Kim quickly spun and landed her foot in the center of the guards face, causing the bridge of his helmet to bend and knocking him down the steps. As the guard tumbled downwards, Ron slammed the door closed and put himself on top of it to weigh it down while he bolted the latch.

"Ron, move!" Kim said as she heard the guard banging on the door.

"What's he going to do, KP? Shout himself to death?" Ron asked her.

That's when the blade of the guard's sword punched through the space in between the boards, cutting Ron's cheek. The sudden appearance of the weapon and his sudden wound scared Ron, making him jump backwards and bumping into Kim. The force from their impact made Kim loose her balance and found herself falling over the tower's edge. Kim was ready to scream before both of Ron's hands grabbed both of her hands firmly as she fell, making him land on the floor of the tower with a hard thud as Kimberly dangled in the air.

"Don't let go!" Ron shouted as he tried to pull her up.

Kim tried to place her feet against the stone wall of the tower so she could try and climb back up, but it was too far away. Out of the corner of her eye, something golden made her blink from its brightness. She glanced to see the edge of the morning sun rising from behind the distant mountains, ready to drive the last bits of night back into their hiding place.

"Ron, let go of me." Kim said as she looked up at him. The guard's pounding was getting louder, and she knew that door wasn't going to hold for very much longer.

"Are you crazy?! Did your brain fall out when you fell over the edge?" Ron shouted down toward her.

"Ron, trust me. Let go!" she said as she saw the run starting to reveal more of itself.

"I'm not letting you go!" Ron said as he tried to pull her back up.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She said as she hoisted herself upward, straining against her own weight. When one of Ron's hands were in view, she bit down on it as hard as she could.

With a shout of pain, Ron instinctively let go of his grip on Kim and watched on in horror as he saw the woman begin to fall toward a certain death. As the sun fully revealed itself and bathed the world in its glow, Kim closed her eyes as she felt its warm ways engulf her. When she opened her eyes, the green faded into a solid yellow before she erupted in to a giant mass of white fire. When the fire extinguished itself, the dress Kim had been wearing floated downward to the ground while she flew away in her bird form. The sight was simply astounding.

Ron was frozen as he recalled what he had just seen. It was hard enough for him to believe that both the women that had just entered his life could change into animals during the night and day. But to actually see the transformation before his eyes was almost too much for his mind to grasp. Even as the hawk flew away, calling out for the woman she traveled with, Ron still remained on the floor of the tower in a stupor. Ron didn't know how long he had lain there, staring at the dress Kim had worn as it laid among the rocks. It was as if his entire mind had frozen to a stand still. He didn't even hear the door finally break away until the guard was on top of him.

The guard grabbed Ron by the back of his neck, and flung the poor thief against one of the few walls of the tower that stills stood. The guard's blade was aimed at Ron's heart as his face was twisted in anger while his broken nose still bled all over his face.

"Where's the woman?" he asked him.

"S-she f-flew away." Ron said, unable to believe the words that were actually coming out of his mouth. He had seen it, and he still didn't believe it!

"WHERE IS SHE?!" the guard demanded him.

"God's truth! She flew away!" Ron shouted as he realized the danger he was now in.

"You tell me where she is or I'll,"

The guard stopped talking as a black arrow pierced the guard's tunic and armor, embedding itself into his heart. The gasping guard looked down at the fatal wound before looking back at the thief in complete shock. With one last gasp, the guard rolled his eyes into the back of his head and fell off the tower and onto the rocks below. Slowly, Ron peeked from behind the shattered wall and saw Captain Shego herself, armed with her crossbow below him. She gave him a small salute to let him know she could see him while he nervously waved back at her. Slowly, Ron sank back behind the wall as he looked up into the blue skies above him.

"Thanks, Lord. I see it pays to tell the truth." He said and stood back to his feet. "And to carry a spare pair of clean shorts."

**

* * *

**

II.

Anne was calming down Ron and Wade nursed a splitting headache when Shego rode up to them on her large black horse. She raised her right arm into the air, and smiled when the hawk landed on her forearm with ease. She petted the top of the bird's head for a moment before looking up and glaring at Wade.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to drag the edge of my dagger across your fat neck, Wade. But this time, I'm glad you were alive." She said to him as she looked at the bird once more.

"On your way to kill the Bishop now?" Wade asked her.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." She replied.

"Shego, please. Wade may have found a way for you to live a normal life with her." Anne said as Ron took a deep breath to clear his head.

"He's already betrayed us once, so I'm warning both of you Anne." Shego said as looked at the small husky monk. "Well?"

"Within a week's time, the clergy will gather in the chapel of Middleton to confess their sins to his grace. During that time, you and Kimberly will be able to face him as both woman and wife." Wade said to her.

"Has your memory been poisoned by that much ale? That's impossible." Shego growled.

"As long as there is day and night, yes. It is impossible. But God has given me the vision and knowledge to know that on that day, there will be a day without a night and a night without a day. Then you both can face his grace and be free to love one another forever." Wade said to her with a broad smile.

"Go back and sleep off the wine." Shego said as she began to turn the horse to leave.

"YOU THINK I'M DRUNK?!" Wade shouted as he jumped up, forgetting about his headache as he stomped toward Shego as she kept her back toward him. "God has shown me this chance! GOD HAS FORGIVEN ME!" Wade shouted to her as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"He hasn't forgiven you. He's made you mad." Shego growled at him and began to march off on her horse. As Ron saw the looks on Anne and Wade's faces, Ron came to a decision. He gently shook his head as he let out a deep breath.

"Captain!" Ron called out as he ran up to Shego, making her pause for a moment. "So you are going to Middleton?" he asked her.

"You know very damn well I am, buffoon." She said to him.

"Well," he started before glancing back at his two new found friends. "It just so happens I'm heading there myself. Would you mind if I joined you and KP?" he asked her.

"KP?" Shego asked, a little confused by Ron's nickname for her companion. A small smirk came to her face as she looked at the bird and looked back at the young man before her. "Get whatever you want to bring, and start following. But don't take too long." She said to him.

"Thank you, Captain." Ron said as he quickly ran back to Wade and Anne. "KP. We sure know how to pick them, don't we?" she asked the bird before making the horse ride on.

Meanwhile, Ron grabbed a few things before stopping to talk to Anne and Wade. He kept his voice low so Shego wouldn't overhear him. If she did, he knew he probably wouldn't have the appendage that separated him from women.

"Get what you need, and use that wagon you two have got in the stable. Try and follow us, but don't let her see you." Ron said.

"You believe us?" Anne asked him.

"After what I've seen, I'm ready to just about believe anything." Ron said as he began to run after Shego.

* * *

The ride had been long. Too long for his taste. He had been traveling almost everywhere, searching for this blasted black wolf. The Bishop had to be insane, telling him to look for a black wolf. And how does he look for it? Look for a beautiful woman that travels with it. It sounded so absolutely absurd. A little girl and a big bad wolf? Next thing you know, it would be a story everyone would be telling children. Of course the red head would probably be turned into a girl in a red hood. Let's face it, the Bishop was insane. He had one more location where he had traps set, and then he was done. HE didn't care what the Bishop was paying him, this wasn't worth it.

**

* * *

**

III.

They were half a mile from the nearest town now, and Ron was licking his lips as he began to smell the scent of mutton roasting on an open spit. The taste of freshly cooked meat that threatened to burn his tongue and the sweet bitter of taste was something he was almost dying for. He could almost taste it all with every step they took. He just hoped that Shego didn't decide to change course. He was so hungry.

"Stop for a minute." Shego said as she dismounted the horse, She took a good look at the woods they were in and began to make sure everything on the saddle was tied down.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her.

"It's almost sunset. I have to stay here for tonight." She said to him.

"It's still daylight. How can you tell?" he asked her.

"After two years, I'm practically an expert." She said as she held out her arm, and saw the haw land gracefully on her arm. "Keep an eye on her for me. Don't let her out of your sight." She said as she walked to Ron, and let the hawk hop onto his shoulder.

"Remind me to get a thicker shirt." Ron said while wincing. He could feel the talons on the Hawk's feet digging into his shoulder.

"You get used to it. Now get going." Shego said.

Ron grasped the horse firmly by the reigns and began leading it down the worn path. Shego watched them as they continued to journey without her. She wanted to stay as long as she could, but she couldn't risk anyone seeing her, or her transformation. A black wolf alone would make several people panic.

"And tell her how much she means to me." Shego whispered to herself as they disappeared.

* * *

Ron had found a large and warm stable for them to stay in. It would be near the horse, since he always let them know when anyone was coming. The other two parts about it was that it would hide Kimberly when she changed back into a woman, and it was close to an end. Even as Ron lit the lamps for when the sun set, he could hear the people inside laughing and the smell of so much freshly prepared food. Ron suppressed his hunger as he finished lighting the lamps and sat down one of the stacks of hay. He enjoyed his chance to rest, but now he was unsure on what to do.

"I'm wishing you were able to talk right about now." He said to the hawk as she looked at him and squawked. "Easy for you to say." He said as he leaned against the wall and thought about what had happened to him.

"How do I get into these things? It's like I always fall into them headfirst. Literally. It's like I'm a magnet for this stuff." Ron said as he reached up and rubbed the hawk's head. "I'm one to talk. Look at you and the captain. You had a crazy Bishop to deal with." He said to her.

Ron glanced outside and saw the last light of the day was starting to fade. Which meant it wouldn't be long until Kim would be normal again. Maybe he should leave so that way he wouldn't see her without a dress. Wait a minute, did she even have anything to wear? He didn't remember seeing anything when he unloaded the saddle. There had to be something for her!

"I'll be right back." Ron said as he left the barn, closing the door as he did. He looked at the inn and saw a rope stretched from the inn to a large tree. And thankfully, there was a dress and what looked to be a set of clothes for himself. He knew he had promised to give up his ways, but this was for a good cause. He was helping out a friend, and these clothes were getting ripped and torn. Not to mention they were beginning to smell.

* * *

The sun seemed to always be setting faster in the winter months. It had been so long since she had seen the moon and the stars. It felt even longer since she had seen Kimberly or held her in her arms. How she missed the scent of her hair, or the sound of her breathing when they would sleep. She couldn't spend her time remembering the past. There wasn't much time. Her armor had already been removed and placed within the branches of a tall tree. She only had minutes before the sun would set. She quickly disrobed every once of her clothing and placed it with her armor. She shivered slightly as she felt the cold air blow against her naked flesh.

Turning into the woods, she began to run so that no one would see her in the thicker brush. Soon, night swept over the land and she could feel the change begin. It felt like her body was stretching at first as her breathing began to quicken. She felt her teeth extend and shift while her bones popped and shifted. As she looked into the woods, her sight changed as her eyes began to fade to a solid yellow. She let out a loud mournful howl as she ran into the woods as a black wolf. The night was now hers.

* * *

Ron was waiting outside the barn as the clouds tore open and rain began to fall. He had just changed into his new clothes, and he was now becoming soaked. Just perfect. When he thought he needed a bath, he didn't mean now! IT had been night for several minutes and he could hear the distant cry of a wolf. It was mostly likely Shego. If she had already changed, maybe that meant Kimberly had as well. Here's was hoping, because he was going in to stay dry.

"Miss? KP, are you decent?" Ron called out as he knocked on the stable door.

"You can come in." Kim called out to him.

Ron entered and was greeted with the warmth that circulated. He let out a small sigh of comfort as Kim emerged from one of the stalls. The dress Ron had fetched for her was a lovely white dress that seemed to fit her like a tailored glove, with blue around the color, sleeves, and around her waist. The dress almost seemed to make her look like she had emerged from a dream.

"Did you get this for me?" she asked him.

"I didn't know if you had one."

"Thank you." Kim said with a small smile. "How's your hand?"

"I'll live. I just don't know which terrified me more, though. You falling, or turning into the hawk." Ron said to her.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know if the phoenix fire would burn you or not." She said to him as she walked to the horse and slowly began petting him along his neck. Then she brought up the question she was hesitant about. "She's taking us back to Middleton, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so" Ron answered her.

"When she's made up her mind about something, she usually sees it through. She's as stubborn as a mule, if not more so." Kimberly said as she seemed forlorn. Ron had to try and cheer her up somehow.

"Just to let you know – she's placed you in my charge." Ron said.

"Oh really?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Yeah, she did. She said – uh – tell her that we speak as one and she will – do as you command." Ron said, wondering if she would by the fib. And judging by the look on her face as she stepped toward him, she wasn't buying it.

"And what do you think we should do?" Kim asked him.

Ron could even hear himself as he gulped. He wasn't a pervert, but a perfect gentlemen. And he remembered how she hit the guard in between the eyes with that dagger earlier. So he knew he wouldn't try anything funny, but he had to think of something to cheer her up.

"I say, we dance and have a cup of sweet wine." Ron said as he heard music coming from the inn.

"What?" Kim said, caught off guard by what he just said.

"You heard me. I'm suppose to keep an eye on you, and I want to make sure you have a nice time." He said as he bowed and offered his hand to her. "Dance, My Lady?" he said.

Kim just chuckled as she took his hand. As soon as she did, her and Ron began to dance around the stable as fast as they could to keep in time with the music. The whole time, both of them found themselves laughing and smiling as they tried to keep up with each other. It had been some time since either of them was- able to have fun. After the music ended, both separated and sat down to take break as they tried to catch their breath. Kim couldn't help but continue laughing as Ron wheezed liked a dying donkey.

"I haven't done that – in a long time. Thank you, Ron." Said in between breaths.

"You're welcome, My Lady. Why is the room spinning?" Ron asked as he fell on his back and caused Kimberly to laugh even more.

"I think I'll have my glass of wine now." She said.

"Okay. Just let my head drop out of my head and back into my chest." Ron said as he forced himself up. A grin appeared on his face when he saw that Kim still had a smile upon her face. Ron stood to his feet and quickly grabbed a blanket to cover themselves with when they ventured into the rain. As he grabbed the blanket, he also grasped the large broadsword that Shego carried so easily.

"You're to be my protector as well?" Kim asked him.

"The truth is, she'd kill me if I ever lost it. I just hope no one in the inn recognizes your dress." Ron said as he held the blanket up and Kim stood beside him for cover.

"You stole my dress?" Kim asked as they opened the door and ventured outside.

As soon as they had, the instantly ran into something. It felt like they had run into a horse, but it was as soft as a thick coat of fur. Ron and Kim lifted the edge of the blanket to see what had stepped in there way. What they saw made Kimberly scream in absolute horror as Ron felt sick. It was a dozen wolf pelts, some still fresh and dripping with blood, that had been draped over the back of a horse while the rider looked at them through his black helmet. The look of the rider gave Ron the feeling that he was five-hundred miles of bad road as he stared at the both of them. Kim was in tears as she saw the pelts of the animals on the horse and knew he had to get her away and fast.

"Kimberly, it's all right. Just go inside. KP, please." Ron said to her.

"Kimberly, huh?" the man slowly asked as a predatory smile of his own crossed his face, displaying his yellow teeth.

As Kim went back inside the stable, Ron removed the sword from its sheath used all of his strength to try and point it at the man that seemed so amused with Kim's horror.

"Get out of here! Go!" Ron shouted at him.

"Easy, little man. You're frightening me." The man said sarcastically.

"Are you deaf?! I SAID LEAVE! OR THE HORSE WILL KICK YOUR HEAD AFTER I CUT IT OFF!" Ron shouted.

The man turned his horse and ventured back into the woods, laughing as he did so. At the moment, Ron didn't care it the man thought he was a fool for his actions. Kimberly was his friend, and he wasn't going to let that slime do anything to her. It would be hard enough to try and get her to calm down after seeing that sight. No sooner had Ron stepped to the door, the main doors to the stable opened as Kim, mounted on Shego's horse, rode off into the woods with Shego's short sword in her hand as she rode.

"KP? KP, WAIT!" he called out as she followed the man. "Ah, crap and a half up a rope! She'll kill me!" Ron moaned and gave chase after her.

* * *

The rain had stopped, but the moon wasn't full and wasn't giving off much light. Kim knew by the sight of him that he hunted wolves, and that meant Shego's life was in danger. She rode into the woods not to kill the man, but to save her love's life. The sword was in case that vermin tried anything with her or Shego. She was letting the horse take its time to navigate through the trees with so little light. Already she was almost hit in the face by a branch or two. The horse began to rare when a loud snap scared it. She was able to calm the horse and slowly dismounted. Sure enough, the horse had almost put its leg in a trap. That meant the hunter was close since it looked the bait in the trap hadn't been there that long. That meant she would have to continue on alone.

Further into the woods she traveled, with only the light of the moon and the brief flashes of light from the lightning giving her any clue of where any traps might be. She had to find Shego and fast. In the distance, she could hear her howl. As long as she was away from her, it meant she may be safe. She didn't want to risk her love coming anywhere close to her at that moment. Not until she found the hunter. Kimberly froze when she heard a trap spring shut, then another. Several others followed afterward. The hunter was toying with her, possibly trying to lead her into a trap.

"Or you too much of a coward to show yourself?" Kim called out, trying to make him reveal himself.

But she was rewarded with nothing. The only thing she heard were the sounds of the woods and the storm overhead. As she ventured further into the woods, she stopped as her blood ran cold with fear. She heard a wolf's howl, and it was getting closer. Only a few moments later, she heard a trap snap and a wolf cry out in pain.

Running as fast as she could, she followed the sound of the wolf's crying until it stopped. She looked and saw a large wolf was laying on the ground, with its head caught in one of the traps. It was too dark for her to tell if the wolf was Shego, but it was big enough. And looming over it was the filthy hunter. She watched as he opened the trap and carefully took the wolf's head out of it. She could hear him chuckling as he examined the wolf's coat and began to remove a dagger to remove its pelt. Enraged, Kim drew the long sword and raised it over her head to deliver a death blow to the hunter. Both turned when they heard something growl right beside them. There, baring its white fangs, was a large pitch black wolf as it glared at the hunter.

"Shego." Kim breathed a sigh of relief.

"The black wolf." The hunter whispered as he firmly grasped his dagger.

Acting fast, Kimberly brought the blade of the sword down swiftly and severed the hunter's hand from his arm. The hunter howled in pain as his limb was severed.

"You bitch!" the hunter shouted as he pried the dagger out of his severed hand. Kim readied herself as the hunter faced her, ready to try and stab her as his rage burned within him.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" someone shouted behind the hunter. The man turned and was face to face with none other than Ronald. "You looked." He said before bashing him across the face with Shego's broadsword, using it as a club.

The impact knocked the hunter off his feet and caused him to fall over backwards, landing in the trap he had just opened. With a scream of pain, the steel device clamped closed with its metal teeth sinking into the flesh of his throat and pierced the arteries in his neck. The hunter screamed in pain as he tried to dislodge the trap from his neck. But blood was flowing fast from his wounds, staining the mud and leaves red. Soon, the man stopped struggling as his body lay on the cold an wet ground. A sense of satisfaction washed over Kim as Shego sat close to her, seeing that the hunter was no longer a threat to either of them. Kimberly looked and saw Ron was shaking as he saw what he had done.

"Ronald?" Kim asked as she walked to him. "Ron, are you all right?" she asked him.

"You're all right?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Is t-the captain okay?"

"She is."

"A-and I k-killed that guy?" Ron said as he began to grow paler.

"Yes, you did." Kim said to him.

"Then I think I'm going to be sick." Ron said before he passed out.

**

* * *

**

IV.

When Ron had passed out, he was in the middle of the woods at night. It also had been after a horrible, and after he had killed a man that would have killed Shego in a heartbeat while she was in her wolf form. He didn't remember anything after that. Slowly, he awoke from his sleep to the sound of birds and the smell of something cooking. As he opened his eyes, he saw he was sleeping on a makeshift bed that was Shego's cloak, and was laying next to a fire that had two rabbits roasting over it on a make shift spit. What surprised him most was that it was already sunrise, and Shego wasn't too far from him. Almost like she was keeping an eye over him.

"Morning. I thought you might be hungry." She said to him as he sat up. She noticed the strange look on his face and began checking himself for mortal wounds. "You're not dying. Kimberly left me a note that told me what happened."

"Everything?" he asked her.

"Just about. Thank you for keeping an eye on her. But I am sorry you had a take a life." She said to him.

Shego looked up as she heard the familiar cry of her Lady Hawk as she approached to land. She reached her arm out for the hawk to perch on, but was confused as the hawk swooped down and passed Shego completely. As she turned, one eyebrow raised in confusion and curiosity as she saw that when Ron had lifted his arms in a wide stretch; the hawk had perched on his forearm instead. Immediately, concern and panic began to become obvious in Ron's face as he saw where the hawk had decided to land.

"What exactly happened between you two last night?" she asked the thief.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Ron said as he kept making the hawk fly toward Shego. "Go on. Go to the one you love."

"Ronald, what happened?"

"Nothing! We just went to an inn." Ron said as he tried to shake the hawk off.

"You took her to an inn?" she asked as she became more suspicious. "What were you doing at an inn?"

"I didn't actually take her into the inn. I took her to the stables so we could change clothes."

"You changed in front of each other?!"

"No! I mean – I stepped outside so she could have her privacy."

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE?!"

"NO!"

"SO YOU DID CHANGE IN FRONT OF EACH OTHER!"

"Damn it! You're putting words into my mouth! Can you take her?" Ron said as he walked to Shego and handed her the hawk. Shego gently took the hawk from her and set her on a perch she had made from a tree branch before turning back to him.

"She's the most wonderful person I've ever met, and the most beautiful. I won't lie that I have had my fantasies, but all she ever talks about is you." Ron said.

"She does?" Shego asked him.

"Constantly. She's completely in love with you." Ron said to her, and saw the look on her face that was slowly forming. It wasn't anger or depression, but maybe happiness? "She said – that one day you both would be free. And you both would know a happiness that people only dream – but won't ever attain." He said and saw a smile actually begin to form.

"Did you know – that hawks and wolves mate for life?" Shego asked him.

"No, I didn't." Ron said.

"It's true." Shego said as she became silent and looked away, the smile she had slowly fading. "The Bishop didn't even leave us that much." She said as the depression started to fill her voice again.


	4. One Moment

**Always Together; Eternally Apart**

By FAH3

**I.**

They had been walking for hours, with Shego on the horse again while he followed behind on foot. He didn't really care if she killed him right now or not, but he wanted to rest. His feet were giving him grief with all the walking they had done. Of course, he could barley feel the pain in his feet since they were going numb from the cold snow he kept trotting through. He hated winter now. He used to love it. The snowball fights, the free water he got when he simply let it melt. It was even good to sleep in if the fire at an inn was too much for him to bare. But that had been before he was forced to walk through miles of it and felt the bitter cold of the white powder, like it was trying to burn him instead of freeze him.

"Can I ride with you on the horse?" Ron whined, again.

"No."

"But why not?" Ron asked, feeling like his feet were about to fall off.

"Because last time you rode with me, you grabbed my ass!"

"That was an accident! You were galloping like a bat out of hell, and I was trying to make sure I didn't fall off!" Ron said.

"You're still not riding with me." Shego said to him.

"Aw, man!" Ron said as he kicked a small dune of snow, sending the pile of tiny snowflakes flying across the landscape.

"Wait a minute." Shego said as she stopped her horse and listened.

"What's wrong?"

"Shh." She said as she placed her fingers on the beak of the bird on her shoulder.

She sat on her saddle, her eyes closed, and just listened to everything around her. Ron was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with her as she sat there, motionless. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked extremely annoyed.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked, and gulped as Shego glared at him for a moment before she cast her gaze toward the woods that sat behind them.

"You can come out now. I've heard that wagon of yours creaking like an old chest for the past hour." Shego called out to the woods, making Ron's confusion grow more. When he saw Wade and Kimberly's mother Anne emerge from the woods, he softly cursed to himself for letting themselves be discovered. "Both of you must have a death wish if you've been following me for this long." Shego growled as the hawk on her shoulder squawked.

"We were hoping you would listen to reason." Anne said to her.

"Listen to reason?" Shego asked them as the veins in her neck began to bulge. "You're so called reasons are the mad ravings of small boy whose been obviously eating too many of the church's co-called 'sacred' herbs." Shego growled at them.

"Shego, please. I have been toiling endlessly to find a way for the curse to be broken. And this,"

"IS NOTHING BUT LUNACY!" Shego shouted, causing the hawk to fly into the branches of a near by tree and perch itself far and away. Shego dismounted her large horse and drew her short sword, aiming it at the small friar's neck. "The curse can not be broken, and it's your fault in the first place. All because you wanted to be a brown noser, and you couldn't keep your fat mouth shut." She growled as her grip on the sword's handle tightened.

"Shego, don't." Anne pleaded with her.

"I won't kill him. Kimberly left me notes for days on end, making me swear on my broken honor that I wouldn't kill him. She's the only reason he still draws any sort of breath." Shego said as she kept the sword leveled, trying her best not to try and cut the friar open. With a scream of anguish, she threw the sword into the nearest tree and caused it to tremble as the blade sunk into the thick wood of its trunk. "I can no longer be with the one person I more than life itself. The only thing that will give me pleasure now is to see Bishop Fisk die as I run my sword through his cold, black heart. And no matter what you say to me, I will not be denied that." Shego growled as her knuckles popped from her hands balling into tight fists.

"But what if they're telling the truth?" Ron spoke up, not standing to see the feud between those he now considered friends.

"You too, thief?" Shego growled as she glared a hateful stare at him.

"I'm just saying that I've seen things that I believed were impossible. All I'm saying is that maybe there is a chance you could break the curse. Wouldn't you rather have a chance of both of you being human at the same time again?" he asked her. Obviously, Shego wasn't in the mood o hear any of it.

"If that's how you feel, you can stay here with them. Let your balls shrivel up in the snow." Shego said as she walked to the tree her sword and stabbed, and yanked the blade free.

"Now hold on a second!" Ron said as he ran up to her while she mounted her horse. "You need me to get into the castle in the first pace! Without me, how are you going to get in?"

"I've done well on my own for this long." She said to him as she turned her back to all of them.

"Done well? Like when you were so busy fighting, you let that soldier shoot Kim?!" Ron asked as his anger began to flare.

The heavy blow from Shego's fist struck him without warning, sending Ron slipping on the snow and fall onto his back. His now misshapen nose began to poor blood from his nostrils and turned the white powder red while he gingerly touched the swelling appendage. Anne and Wade quickly rushed to his side while Shego's glare seemed to be so filled with nothing but pure hate and rage that it would have made Medusa herself turn to stone and crumble.

"I never made any promises to Kimberly about you, traitor! If you ever come near me, or her, ever again; I will put an arrow between your eyes before I embed a Morning Star in the back of your head!" she said to him and galloped away as fast as she could.

Ron looked up, and saw the hawk glance downward at him and the others before looking up and glancing at the fleeing Shego. It cast one more glance down at them before taking to the air and tried to catch up to Shego as fast as its wings could take her.

"We're so sorry about this, Ronald." Wade said as Anne move adjusted Ron's nose back into its original position.

"No matter what we do, she just won't listen." Anne said to him.

"She won't." Ron said as he used his sleeve to try and stop the bleeding. "But I know someone who will. Let's just hope we can stay out of their sights until nightfall." Ron said.

* * *

It was so quiet, even for the woods. The moon was full and high in the sky, but the forest was deserted. She wore the thickest clothes she had, with Shego's coat wrapped around her while she sat in front of a warm fire. She couldn't hear her howl anywhere close or in the distance. So that meant she was either hunting or tracking something. As she sat with the horse sleeping on its feet not too far away, Kimberly let out a board yawn. She hated it when it was this quiet and so – boring. She actually enjoyed having Ronald around. He was fun to talk to and always seemed to lighten the mood. It was also good to know how Shego was doing while she had been indisposed. How she wished Shego was near by. She always felt so much safer when she could hear her howl. After the incident with the wolf hunter several nights ago, she hated being by herself. It always felt like she was being followed. And Ron was a mess for a while. Maybe in another life, they would have been as close as she and Shego were. Maybe even best friends.

As she warmed her hands in the warmth from the fire, her entire body froze as old training and instinct began to come back to life. There was something behind her, and it was too heavy to be an animal. The crossbow was too far away from her, as well as a sword. But she did have her dagger hidden in her boot. She could use it as a distraction. Hurl it into the body of whomever was behind her and then ruin for the sword. Good plan, she could see it playing out in her head. She took a slow deep breath as she made the cloak cover more of her. She didn't want this would-be attacker to see her go for a weapon. The element of surprise was one of her best assets at that moment. She drew the knife and smiled as she saw that it still had a sharp edge to it. When she heard the leaves and twigs behind her crack, she spun and readied herself to throw the knife.

"DON'T THROW! IT'S ME!" her visitor shouted as he raised his hands and closed his eyes, waiting for the coming pain.

"Ron? Good God! Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" Kim scolded as she placed the knife back in her boot. "What happened? I was getting worried that something bad had happened to you." She said as she sat back down in front of the fire.

"One thing did." Ron muttered to himself as he removed the strip of white cloth from his nostril. "KP, I need to talk to you." Ron said as he took a few more steps closer to her.

"I told you before, I can't control Shego's temper." She said as she glanced back at him, and noticed how bruised his nose looked. As he stepped into the fire light, she could see hints of dried blood from where it had caked to his face. "What happened to you?" Kim asked as she stood to her feet and tried to see how bad he was hurt.

"I'm okay. KP,"

"That's not okay, your nose is broken! Wait a minute – it's already been set." She said as she examined him.

"KP, this might be our last night together." He said to her and sighed a breath of relief as she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked him in confusion. He could be dramatic at times, but his tone was completely serious. What had happened today?

"I'm not sure, but I hope to God in heaven that this is true. Kim, I think we found a way to break the curse." Ron said to her.

In that one brief moment, it felt like her heart had stopped as she held her breath in surprise. Her eyes were widening as she thought about what he had just said. So many emotions were going through her in that instant. Fears, excitement, hope, all so many at once. But she had to force herself to remember that she had been let down before and needed to be rational.

"Y-you and - Shego?" she asked him.

"Actually, me and two others." Ron said as Wade and her mother stepped into the light of the fire.

It didn't take them long to explain to Kim what Wade had discovered, and that they would have to get to Middleton with Shego soon. The only problem was that Kim understood Shego's point of view very well. Shego had given up all hope of ever being with Kim ever again, and Kim had been so close to believing the same thing. But Kim wanted to be with her lover again. She wanted to feel Shego's arms holding her once more instead of only her lover's cloak. But she knew Shego would never listen and reminded herself to chew Shego's butt out for striking Ronald. She also knew Shego's idea of a plan. She would have Ron sneak in and unlock the gate so she could ride in and have a fight to the death with every soldier there. But with the idea that her mother and friends had in mind, there was another way to get them all inside the castle. The only problem was their way of getting Shego into that castle without causing a bloody fight. They would have to trap her and take her into the castle while she was still a wolf. And that would be difficult.

"KP, this is all up to you. We won't try anything if you don't want us to." Ronald said.

"Are you all sure about this?" Kim asked them.

"Kimmie, Wade is a very smart young man. If he claims that this our chance to break that curse, then I believe him. Just do what you feel is right." Anne said to her daughter.

Kim breathed a deep breath through her nose and slowly exhaled it out through her mouth before she came to a decision.

"Do any of you know how to capture a wolf?" she asked them.

**

* * *

**

II.

Both Anne and Kim were anxious as they waited for Shego to approach. Not too far from where they sat, both Wade and Ron did their best at digging the large hole in the ground. It wasn't the most brilliant plan Wade had ever thought off, but it was the best they could do on such short notice. With the time for the eclipse approaching faster than they thought, they needed to hurry. From the position of the moon, They had maybe four or five hours until the sun rose. After that, they would have to deal with human Shego. And Kim really wasn't sure which form she would be deadliest in once she found out about their plan.

"OW! Watch where you're digging, Ronald!" Wade shouted as Ron's shovel grazed his leg again. They had made the hole five and a half feet deep, but they weren't sure if it was deep enough. Despite the freezing cold weather, both were sweating like crazy and out of breath.

"Friar, this hole isn't big enough for the two of us." Ron said as he stopped to rest for a moment. "When you pray before the altar, how do you get up?"

"A fat joke? Gee, that's original." Wade shot back. He had a few choice words for him, but he couldn't say them because of his vows.

"Sometimes, I think Wade wasn't meant for the priesthood." Anne said as she and Kim snickered at the young men's banter.

In the distance, the mournful cry of a wolf echoed into the cold night as Kim froze in place and gazed in the distance.

"Shego." Kim whispered to herself.

"She's here! Ronald, help me out of here!" Wade said as he tried to pull himself out of the hole they had dug. Quickly, Ron pulled the husky friar out of the small bit and covered it with pine branches and snow as they took cover.

"Remember, Kimmie. We have to get her into that pit." Anne said as she quickly went to hide with the others.

"I'll do what I can." Kim said as she walked into the snow and saw a black wolf running across the terrain, searching. The wolf sniffed the air, and soon locked its gaze onto Kim. "It's her." Kim said to herself as she felt the wolf stare at her.

Kim took a few steps forward, trying to lure her lover to her. Without any doubts, the wolf began to bound towards her with excitement. Even though she hated herself for tricking her, Kim couldn't help but smile as Shego grew closer. Even with her lover in an animal form, she felt safer when Shego was near her. As Kim watched her, she heard something. It was strange, almost like a strange snap. She looked, trying to find the source of the noise, when she heard it again. It was louder, and it was coming from beneath her. She looked down and saw the ground begin to crack. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what was happening. They thought it was an open field, but they were wrong. It was a frozen lake, and the ice was cracking. And what was worse, Shego was in the middle of the lake!

"SHEGO! TURN BACK!" Kim began to scream.

"What's she doing?!" Wade asked as he watched.

There was a loud crack, and Kim screamed as she watched the ice beneath the wolf's feet give way and fall into the icy water beneath.

"HELP HER!" Kim screamed as she tried to run toward the wolf, but found herself almost falling through the ice herself.

"KIMBERLY!" Anne shouted as they all rushed to her. "Kimberly, no! You'll fall through the ice to!" Anne said as she grasped her daughter firmly by the arm.

"We have to help her!" Kim shouted as she saw the wolf cling to chunk of ice and was yelping loudly from the cold water.

"I've got an idea!" Ron said as she dashed back to the cart. Almost running into the cart from the snow and ice, Ron grabbed the rope that sat inside the wagon and grasped Shego's broadsword that Kim had placed inside. Ron couldn't believe the weight of the large weapon as he did his best to carry the weapon back to the lake's edge. Ron unsheathed the sword as quickly as he could and firmly planted the sword into the frozen ground before tightly tying off one end of the rope to the sword firmly. Ron looked back to the lake as he began tying the other end of the rope around his waist and saw that the wolf was starting to loose its grip on the ice. As soon as he had the knot tied firmly, he began to run across the ice.

"What is he doing?" Wade asked himself as they all watched Ron run across the surface of the lake as it continued to crack and crumble beneath his feet.

Ron finally stopped once he reached the wolf as it continued its struggle to stay afloat. To everyone's shock, Ron dove into the cold water and began to swim toward the wolf as it finally lost its grip on the large chunk of ice. The wolf disappeared from sight as it fell into the icy water with Ron quickly following after it. The long seconds of waiting almost seemed to last for eternity as everyone's breath remained locked in their chests. There was nothing. There wasn't any movement in the water or from the ice that floated atop of it. In that instant, they feared they had lost their friends to the cruelty of nature.

With a loud splash, Ron emerged from the water and drew in a deep breath as he tried to grasp a firm grip onto the ice while he kept the wolf's head above water. The trio's relief was short lived as they rushed to where Shego's sword had been anchored to the shore. If they didn't pull them back to safety soon, Ron and the wolf would soon freeze to death. All three of them used as much strength as they could muster and began pulling on the rope as Ron held onto the wolf. The wolf was cold and terrified of its surroundings and began fighting against Ron's firm grip that was around its body. Several snarls and barks came from the wolf as it tried to push and force Ron away. Ron's body felt like it was being stabbed with one thousand knives as he felt the cold spread through. His body was almost so numb that he could barley feel the wolf's claws as they tore and cut through his shirt and at the skin of his chest. It was hard to catch his breath and to keep his grip as he began to shiver, but he knew he couldn't let go.

Soon, everything around him had changed. He wasn't in the water anymore. He could feel the snow crunch beneath him as he felt himself being dragged onto the shore. Soon, he could no longer feel the wolf, but someone tugging at his shirt.

"Kimberly, get both of them into that hole!" Anne said to her.

"Why?" Kim asked as she lifted the animal in her arms.

"Body heat. They both need to warm up fast, and our body heat will help them." Anne said as she helped Ron into the trap.

Ron was shivering so badly that he wasn't aware of where Anne was leading him. There was the sound of snow and branches being moved before he felt himself suddenly drop into the hole he and Wade had dug. He looked up as he tried to sit up on his own and saw Kim trying to wrap her thick cloak around herself and the wolf. He felt his shirt being removed from his body and began to shiver even more until he felt Anne wrap her own cloak around him and hold him close. As she held him in her arms, like a mother would hold her child, Ron began to slowly feel warm again. Ron was slipping in and out of sleep as Anne held him close to her breast. Before he was asleep, he could almost swear he saw a fire burning and he heard Kim speak.

"We can't live like this anymore, Wade. Our fate is in your hands now."

**

* * *

**

III.

Ron was wearing at least two pairs of shirts, and one of Wade's spare robes to keep him warm. He still didn't feel completely like himself yet, but he felt well enough to move about. Wade and Anne were busy tending to a fire and preparing a small meal while Ron had decided to check on Kim and Shego. They were out of the hole and laying on a small bed they had managed to make for them. Kim was still wearing her cloak while the wolf was wrapped in the large dark cloak it would wear as a human being. Kim hadn't slept at all during the night, but she stayed at her lover's side. She kept stroking the wolf's head to let it know she was there and to comfort it.

"Do you need anything, KP?" he asked her.

"No, I'm fine." She said to him with a bittersweet smile as she continued to stroke the wolf's thick, soft fur. As she stroked the hair once more, she paused as her smile disappeared. Ron was concerned for a moment when he saw the sudden change in her face. Ron looked where her hand had stopped, afraid the Shego may have been injured in the lake. But what he saw made him pause as well. On her fingers were the first few rays of golden light. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw the sun slowly begin to rise on the horizon. "I lost track of time." She said to herself as she looked back to Shego.

Soon, the sun had risen enough to where its golden rays were now shining on the wolf's dark fur. As the rays of the morning sunrise illuminated Shego's form, an amazing sight took place in front of Ron and Kim. The wolf's body began to elongate and shift. The legs extended as the paws transformed into hands and feet. The extended chest began to flatten and took on the form of breasts as the hair receded and revealed the hue of Shego's skin. Soon, the only dark hair that remained were the long locks that descended from Shego's head. Kim covered her mouth to stop her gasp as she saw the form of her lover, her real form. Ron couldn't help but gaze in wonder at the sight of the transformation that had happened before him. As Shego opened her eyes, they were still the yellow eyes of a wolf as she gazed at him.

Shego rolled over onto her stomach to raise herself up, and gasped at what she saw. She wasn't sure is what she was seeing was real. She didn't care that her cloak fell away as she sat up, she needed to know. As her yellow eyes returned to normal, she felt like her heart would burst. Sitting n front of her was her lover. Kim almost looked like an angel of the early morning as the sun rose higher from behind the distant lands. Both of the lover raised their fingers to each other, needing to feel each other's touch once more. It had been two long years since they had seen each other, and both needed the warmth of each other. Their hearts were filled with joy at seeing each other once more, both of them smiling. Their fingers were so close in the rays of the morning sun. They just needed a little bit longer. Just a few seconds more. A few seconds that they did not have.

As the sun rose and hid itself no longer, Kim's eyes began to change as her skin began to erupt in white flames. Soon, Kimberly was completely engulfed in the small inferno of white fire until it extinguished itself. Her clothes fell into a pile on the make shift bed as the bird of prey stood where Kim had sat. The pain in Shego's heart was massive that she couldn't put it into words as the tears began to pour on their on accord. With a small cry, as if it was suffering from its own heartbreak, the bird flew into the morning skies. Shego tried to chase after her, but soon tripped and fell to her knees in the snow. All she could do was watch helplessly and watch the bird fly as her pain began to overflow. She let out once scream of pure agony before she lowered her head into the snow and let her nude form slump into the cold. Ron picked up the cloak she had left, and covered her form with it to keep her warm. Shego looked up as he did so through her tear soaked eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder as the pain came flooding out. Ron didn't try to stop her as she cried. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around her so he could keep her warm, and try to comfort her in any way he could.


	5. Full Circle

**Always Together; Eternally Apart**

By FAH3

**I.**

All three winced as the items from their cart went sailing through the air and crashed against the cold snow or the ice covered rocks that were still visible. Various pots and other utensils for cooking were being flung to the ground, along with several small clay jars of wine or water. Even a few that had the herbs Anne needed for healing were soon littering the ground around them. They just tried to move themselves out of striking distance and continued to warm themselves in front of the fire they had going while Shego kept looking. After Shego had collected herself from what happened that morning, Shego had begun gathering her things and noticed something was missing. For the past half hour, she had been frantically looking like the wolf she became during the night. They knew she was still upset and it was best to let her get through it in her own way. But that was also a decision that was like a double edged sword. Sometimes, that decision could also be a mistake that would lead to someone getting hurt. And as Shego stomped toward them, readjusting some of her armor as she did so, it looked like Anne was going to be busy again.

"I won't kill you for following this time. I'm not even going to ask what happened last night. But answer me one thing. Where is my father's sword?!" she demanded as she pointed to her horse's saddle. Attached to it was the scabbard for her family's broad sword, but the weapon that sat in it was nowhere to be found. All three seemed to look at each other for a moment until Ron stood to his feet. He didn't know what was coming over him lately, but he must have a death wish if he was developing a spine now.

"It's gone."

"What?" Shego asked as she walked to him, her nose only a few centimeters from his as her eyes began to smolder from anger. "What do you mean it's gone?" she asked.

"It fell off last night, when we crossed the river last night. It't most likely there now." Ron said as he looked at Shego and gulped as he saw the veins in her neck, and the snarl on her face, become more dominant. Her fists soon grabbed him by the collar of the shirt tightly and slowly began pushing him backwards.

"My sword. The sword that has been handed down through my family for generations." She began.

"Shego, calm yourself." Anne said as she and Wade stood to their feet.

"Captain, the jewel you want to put in its hilt is nothing more than a symbol for you to suffer a meaningless death!" Ron tried to reason with her.

"I _needed_ that sword to kill the bishop! I NEEDED IT TO PEIRCE HIS COLD, BLACK HEART!" Shego screamed in Ron's face.

"Are you too stupid to see you have a chance at a normal life now?! A normal life her?!" Ron shouted in her face as Wade's eyes widened at Ron's boldness.

"Damn you. DAMN YOU!"

"FINE! GO AHEAD AND GO KILL YOURSELF! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER, DO YOU?!" Ron shouted in her face.

"DAMN YOU!" Shego said as she spun and threw Ron to the ground as hard as she could.

Ron yelled in pain as he landed on the ground face first. Anne went to his side as Shego stood over him with her anger still burning in her eyes. Shego was ready to give Ron the beating of a lifetime for being so belligerent to her. After everything she had done for him, after saving his life and trusting him with the horrible secret her and her lover were cursed with, he dared to try and have the balls to talk to her like that? Her anger soon froze along with everything else around her as she saw Anne turn him over and open his shirt. All across his chest were deep scratch wounds. Claw marks. It was as if he had tried to wrestle with a wild cat and had lost. Several were scabbed over, but some had reopened and beginning to ooze fresh blood from his fall. Anne went to find one of her healing concoctions as Shego kept looking at the wounds that decorated his entire chest.

"W-what is that?" she asked as she saw how much pain the wounds were causing him. "Where did he get those?" she asked as she looked to Anne and Wade. Anne simply ignored her and attended to Ron's injuries while Wade just glared at her.

"That happened last night when he saved your life. That's how your precious sword was lost." Wade said as he walked to one of the vases of water and picked it up. "He saved you from drowning, and that was the reward you gave him."

Shego truly and deeply felt like a heel at that moment. As her temper began to cool, she began to think about some of the things Kimberly had tried to tell her ever since she had known her. She had been consumed with wanting to kill the Bishop for so long, she hadn't thought about anything else or even considered a chance that they could be free. In fact, she had given up hope of ever being with the one she loved ever again. She gazed back to the wagon and saw the bird gazing at her, almost like she was saying 'I told you so.' She looked back to Ron and Anne again and held out her hand to the thief.

"I'm sorry." She said to him.

Ron hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to make of Shego's actions. But, he took her hand firmly in his and allowed her to help him back onto his feet.

"Does she think there's a chance? That the curse can actually be broken?" Shego asked them.

"We would we be here if she didn't?" Anne asked her.

Shego chuckled for a moment before looking at the bird and then them again. "All right. If she believes in all of you, that's good enough for me." She said to them as she saw a smile finally appear on their faces. "And I'll show you idiots the right way to cage a wolf."

**

* * *

**

II.

Night had fallen by the time they had finally reached the kingdom of Middleton. The wagon Wade and Anne drove had been converted as a covered cage sat where the supplies had once been held. They were only a few yards from the gate when Wade brought the wagon to a halt. Kimberly soon came out from the back, dressed in a hooded robe while Ron dropped from underneath carriage. Ron popped a few bones in his stiff back as Kim came around to help him up.

"I think the Bishop knows Shego might be coming for him." Anne said.

"How can you tell?" Ron asked as he popped his neck.

"Just concentrate on getting through. Are you sure you can stand being under the city for the night?" Kim asked him.

"Don't worry about me. The sewer is a far warmer place than the dungeons ever were. And I don't think dawn is that far off. Just don't let anything happen to Miss Perky back there." Ron said and heard a small growl in response to what he said. "Are you sure she can't understand us?"

"Just hurry!" Wade whispered as Anne and Kim took their places on the wagon's seat.

As soon as Ron was near the bank of the moat, Wade started the wagon again. Ron kept his eyes glued to them for a few moments before he focused onto the large moat. And it looked even colder than the last time he had swam in it. As he placed his hand into it, he withdrew it at once and immediately pressed it between his chest and the underside of his arm. It felt like he had placed his hand into ice. For a moment, he thought he might be able to sleep some place safe until morning, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. There were too many patrols, and it probably wouldn't be long until one would come by where he was standing. He knew once he was in that shaft under the castle, he may warm up. But for now, he would have to do his best from screaming when he was in the water.

"It looks like we've come full circle, God. Just make sure I don't freeze to death." Ron said before diving into the moat headfirst and screamed from the bitter cold of the water as he pushed himself further underwater.

* * *

"Hold!" the guard said, raising his hand as the wagon carrying Wade, Anne, and Kim came to a complete stop. The guard approached the wagon and observed each of them closely. Right off the bat, he could see Wade was a monk from the way he was postured and dressed. But what made him suspicious was the two women with him. Both were wearing white robes, along with a cloak that kept their heads covered with strands of red hair peaking from the sides. "What's your business here?" the guard asked them.

"The people of my perish have sent me to give a gift to his grace, the Bishop." Wade said as he pulled the cloth off of the back of the wagon. The large black wolf that was inside the cage immediately growled and bared its fangs at the guard as it glared. The growling continued as the guard walked close to the cage and stopped next to Kimberly. "It should make a fine pelt for his wall, don't you think?" Wade asked and earned a glare from the wolf.

"And these two?" the guard asked as he pointed to Anne and Kimberly.

They are healers, making a pilgrimage. They have hoped that the Bishop may bless some of the herbs and elixirs they have so that the sick my heal faster. The young one with her is her apprentice." Wade said to the guard.

The guard tried to take a closer look at Kimberly, but was soon drawn back to the wolf as it snarled and tried to stick its snout through the cage to try and bit the armored man. The guard merely chuckled with a grin s he drew his sword and walked toward the cage.

"I've never had the pleasure of killing a wolf before." The guard said as he raised his sword. Wade saw that Kimberly was reaching for her dagger and knew he had to act quickly.

"What – what a surprise. The – uh – Bishop said the same thing." Wade said, making the guard pause and look at him. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind you depriving him of such an experience. After all, he is a forgiving man."

Wade could see from the frightened look on the guard's face that the last thing the Bishop did was forgive others, despite being a servant of the Lord. The guard gulped down a breath of air and began to tremble as he quickly placed his sword back into its sheath. With the Bishop's anger growing more vengeful each day, the last thing he wanted to do was become a victim of his wrath. And ever since the Bishop had become obsessed with wolf pelts, he knew that his wrath would be even more horrible and terrifying than ever if he were to anger his Grace.

"All right. Move along." The guard said as he signaled the others on the wall to open the portcullis.

"God Bless you, my son. My the Lord's wisdom always shine upon you." Wade said as he flicked the reigns and made a clicking noise, making their steed walk along the bridge and into the walls of the kingdom of Middleton.

Kim couldn't help but shiver as they entered the castle. It had been a long time since she had entered this place. It was hard to believe that she had once called this pace her home and found her love. It was even harder for her to believe that the young woman back then and the woman she was now were one and the same. It felt so long ago that she was in Shego's arms with her nose nuzzled in her hair as they looked at this kingdom on horseback. And at the same time, Shego had promised her that they would never some back. It looked like fate had other plans.

"I hope you both are right about this." Kim said as they rode past the church, where the Bishop dwelled in at this moment.

"So do we, Kimmie-cub. So do we." Anne said as Wade tried to move the cart faster to get away from the looming temple of worship. For all of them, what was supposed to be comforting sight now did nothing more but give them fear and loathing. If they succeeded, maybe this place would be a symbol of hope again.

* * *

In the old sewer beneath the castle, all was quiet and still. Just the way Ron had left it when he had escaped. That's when the surface of the water began to move. Normally, the surface changing its movements would go unnoticed. But that's when bubble rose from deep below the water's surface and popped. It was soon followed by a few more. Then it was follwed by several more. The water then began to churn as more and more air bubbles began rising to the surface faster and faster. Soon, Ron breached the surface and inhaled a large breath of air as he bobbed for a moment and then quickly wiped the water out of his eyes and brushed his soaking wet hair back. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust before he recognized his surroundings. Sure enough, he was back where he had started. It almost felt like it was years rather than weeks.

As he looked at his surroundings, it wasn't long until he found what he was looking for. It was dimmer than the last time he saw it, but he could still smell the fragrances that were wafting down toward him. Right above him was the chapel, and where he needed to be. Ron ducked back underwater for a moment to retrieve the knife Shego had given him before placing it in his teeth and resurfacing. The easy part would be climbing the shaft that lead to the opening. The hard part would be trying to pry it open. He just hoped no one came along and stepped on his fingers while he was at work.

**

* * *

**

III.

Daylight. It was now the moment they had all been waiting for and had been dreading. The moment of truth that fate had brought them back together for had finally arrived. Anne and Wade were keeping an eye on the chapel from their hiding spot they had found and watched as the priests and monks began to arrive, chanting in Latin as they progressed. Mass was about to begin at any moment.

"Shego, you have to wait." Wade said as he glanced back at the wagon, and saw that Shego was adding the last pieces of her armor before reaching for her cape and helmet while the hawk sat and watched her.

"It's daylight, monk. Just like it was yesterday and what it will be like tomorrow. Either now is my chance to finally kill that son of a bitch, or never." Shego said as she flung her cape over her shoulders and tied it.

"Shego, you know these things take time. If you kill him too early, you and Kim will never be free." Anne said to her.

"Then it's a chance I'm going to have to take, now isn't it?" Shego asked her as she made sure her long sword was secured to her belt.

"But what if you get killed? Have you thought about that? How it will destroy Kimberly?" Anne demanded.

Shego paused for a moment before looking down with a very solemn face. She had thought about it. In fact, she had thought about it a lot. She knew there was a chance that one of them may be killed in either form. And the danger of one of them dying was even more so when they were in their animal states. She took a long deep breath before reaching into the back of the wagon and found Kim's things. She carefully went through the folded clothes before finding Kim's knife and drew it.

"The church bells will only ring to signal the end of mass, or to call for reinforcements to save the Bishop. If you hear them ring, that means I've failed and have most likely been killed." Shego said as she stopped and closed her eyes tightly as she bit her lower lip. When she opened them again, she was doing her best to prevent her tears from falling. "If that happens, you'll give her peace." Shego said as she handed the knife to Wade.

"What?" Wade asked her.

"Shego, no! You can't mean that!" Anne said; pleading with her as she saw their seriousness in her eyes.

"You and I both know she wouldn't want to live a half life alone. We're the only ones that keep each other sane. Without me – I don't know what she would do."

"I can't do it, Shego. Don't ask this of me!" Wade said.

"She is my life, monk! Do you think it doesn't kill me inside to ask you this?! She's my wife, my heart. And last thing I would ever want to see is for hers to be shattered. I beg you, both of you. If I fail, at least we would be together in death." Shego said to them as the tears finally fell beyond her control.

Reluctantly, Wade slowly took the knife from Shego's hand and grasped it firmly. Both Anne and Wade were doing their best not to cry as well as the raven haired warrior turned from them and began to softly stroke the top of the bird's head.

"If I fail, I beg you to forgive me." She whispered to the bird before turning away and grasping her helmet. "When mass begins, I ride to embrace my destiny. Whether it be victory or death." She said to them as she put her helmet on, and readied her horse's saddle.

* * *

The chanting was almost hypnotic as the priests and monks gathered in the sanctuary of the church. The sweet smell on incense filled the air as the last few entered the Holy temple and the doors were closed and bolted. The chanting soon silenced as the Bishop, Montgomery Fisk himself, walked to the pulpit with his staff in hand and his white robes almost glowing in the sunlight. It was a shame that only a handful of these holy men that had gathered to worship knew that under his tall hat was a pair of horns. And as he opened the large Holy Bible that sat on the pulpit, he failed to notice a priest in the back that seemed rather short. Not even the guards noticed him. He clutched the cloak tightly around his body whole he used one hand to raise the hem of the hood upwards, and examined the area closely.

He wasn't noticed, and no one paid him an extra thought. So far, so good. Slowly, he backed away from the congregation as he reached into a leather pouch he had brought with him, and removed a few tools he needed. As the Bishop began his sermon, he looked at the door and groaned to himself. The lock they had used for the door was one that he had trouble with several times before. This wasn't going to be easy, and he didn't have long until all hell would break loose.

* * *

The Bishop's soldiers were all lined up side by side, standing almost like statues as they guarded the church. With news of Shego's actions spreading a like a wild bonfire, the Bishop couldn't afford to take any risks. As they stood there, all of them couldn't believe what they saw. Captain Shego herself, dressed in the armor she once wore as their captain, approached them on her black stallion. All of them had their hands at their swords, but none would draw their weapon as she approached confidently. Without any sign of fear or malice, she stopped in front of them and looked each one of them in the eye as she raised the visor of her helmet.

"As one who was once your captain, and by the grace of God will be again; I order you to step aside." Shego said, like she was still their commanding officer. After a few murmurs between the soldiers, one rode forward to face her.

"Captain Shego, I have my orders." He said as he tried to draw his sword, but soon found her hand gripping his wrist tightly and forcing his sword back into its sheath.

"Do you really want to see who is the better swordsmen?" she asked him, and both already knew the answer to the question. Without another word, the guard maneuvered his horse out of her way as the others stood aside and allowed her pass.

Ron was growing more and more frustrating with the lock. No matter what he did, the damn thing wouldn't unlock. He kept checking behind himself as his breathing started to quicken and he started to break out in a small sweat. He began to suspect that one of the guards may be catching on to what he was doing. He could hear something in the lock beginning to turn, he just didn't know if it was what he wanted it. As he glanced over his shoulder again, it felt like his heart had just fallen into his stomach. The guard that was suspecting him was none other Lieutenant Barkin. And what was worse, Barkin had gotten a clear look at his face! Now he knew he was in deep crap.

Ron tried to work the lock faster, trying to make the thing break. He could hear footsteps beginning to walk toward him, and he knew Barkin was coming for him. Why wouldn't this thing budge? Ron held his breath when he heard something else. As he looked behind himself, he saw that Barkin was coming toward him with his sword drawn. Now in a total panic, Ron kept wiggling his tools that were in the lock to try and make it unlock. Finally, Ron balled his fists and hit the tools as hard as he could and jammed them even further in. His hand began to hurt like he couldn't believe, but the lock had finally opened. Barkin was starting to move faster toward him and he could see that sword being raised high. As fast as he could, he removed the lock and tossed it aside as he began to lift on the heavy beam that kept the door closed. Ron wouldn't give up. Shego and Kim had done too much for him and he wasn't going to let them down. With one more push, he was able to raise the beam up and off of the doors. As he turned, Barkin was face to face with him.

"We meet again, whelp." Barkin growled as he raised his sword high for a killing blow.

Ron thought this was it, he was going to die. As he closed his eyes and waited for the pain, the doors behind him were flung open and pushed Ron aside as a black stallion stood on its hind legs and kicked Barkin in the face with one of its front hooves. Everyone turned as they saw the horse land on all legs and begin marching into the sanctuary. As Shego marched onward, she drew her sword as she glared at the Bishop as he stood at his pulpit unfazed. Ron had risen to his feet and let out a relieved breath that he was still alive and he had gotten the doors unlocked. Shedding the robe quickly, Ron ran out of the cathedral as fast as he could to find Anne and Wade's wagon. There was something important he needed to get as soon as possible.

"You dare try to desecrate a house of God?" Fisk asked Shego as she stopped the horse a few feet from him.

"It was desecrated the moment you put on those robes." Shego said as she gripped her sword tightly. "Your angel of death has arrived."

"I think not, Shego." Fist said confidently as the sound of a fast galloping horse soon echoed in the church behind her, and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"SHEGO!" an all too familiar voice screamed.

Shego turned her horse to see Drakken on his steed, and his full armor as well. Both warriors lowered their visors and had their weapons drawn, ready for battle. She knew Drakken had always wanted to see who was the better warrior for years. Now, it looked like that debate would finally be settled. Two birds with one stone. With a primal shout from Drakken, both warriors spurred their horses into a gallop as they headed straight for each other. Drakken tried to strike for Shego's head as he came close to her, but was surprised when she struck at his sword, nearly knocking the blade from his hands. As they stopped their steeds and turned once more, Drakken let out another shout as they began to charge. It was Shego who struck first, her blade striking against the top of Drakken's helmet an almost causing him to fall from his horse. As the steed stopped itself, Drakken was able to pull himself up straight and forced himself to focus. It was time to show this bitch who was in charge.

Drakken rode the horse hard and fast toward Shego as she turned her steed to face him. Drakken struck at her again, but she was able to block his attack. Steel rung throughout the church like miniature bells as their blades struck. Drakken was being reckless and letting his anger have too much control over him. His attacks were wild and not coordinated. He was focused so much on his attacks, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. As Drakken tried to strike once more, Shego easily dodged the blade and kicked Drakken's horse in the face as hard as she could. The attack was a complete surprise to the animal as it reared up and lost its balance, taking both itself and its rider to the ground with a loud thud. Drakken was making the horse rise back onto its feet as he caught Shego ride off into another part of the church and begin to make a loop. Soon, Drakken and his horse were standing once more. Drakken looked up in time to see Shego coming at him with her sword already in mid-swing. Drakken quickly raised his sword and blocked the blow, only to have the sheer strength of the attack knock him off of his horse and onto his backside.

* * *

Ron was making a frantic search for the wagon. Anne and Wade were supposed to have parked it some place close for him to find. And now here he was, playing an unwanted game of hide and go seek. His day had already been bad enough and he didn't need more added on top of it. Where were they hidden?

"Ron!" Anne called out quickly, waving to catch his attention.

As soon as Ron saw her, he began running toward her and the wagon as fast as his legs could run. He had no time to talk or anything else as both she and Wade tried to ask what was happening. Instead, Ron quickly slid in the dirt and under the wagon and began looking for what he hoped hadn't fallen out. When he felt the firm leather bound handle, he let out his second sigh of relief of the day. He quickly crawled out from under the wagon with Shego's family sword held in his hands.

"I thought that fell in the lake!" Anne said as she saw it.

"I hid it so she wouldn't go through with her plan. Now I've got to get it to her before it's too late." Ron said as he began to run back toward the cathedral.

"Wade, stay and look after Kimmie." Anne said as she began to follow Ron with a very nervous Wade holding Kim's dagger in one hand and the hawk perched on the forearm of his other arm.

* * *

Drakken could almost swear his ears were ringing as he forced his helmet off of his head. His landing had caused the back of it to dent inward and made it unbearable to wear. He couldn't see where his sword was, but he could see Shego looming over him on her horse. Anger at being made a fool in front of his superior, Drakken hurled his helmet at Shego as hard as he could. The helmet missed Shego completely and broke through the large stain glass window that was over the entrance to the church, allowing the light of the sun to enter the temple an further illuminate it. Drakken quickly jumped to his feet and ran at Shego, grabbing her by her tunic and cape and yanked her off of her horse and to the ground. Drakken punched her in her abdomen before trying to hit her in the face. Shego blocked the blow and punched Drakken in between his eyes and caused him to tumble off of her.

Shego stood up, grasping her sword firmly once more, and began marching toward the Bishop. One of the guards came from the crowd and tried to attack her with his own sword. Shego easily blocked it before kicking the guard in the crotch and bashing him on top of the head as hard as he could. As she continued to march, another tried to stop her, only for Shego to spin around him and hit him upside the head with the flat surface of her sword. One more tried to make an attempt, only for Shego to deck him in the mouth which sent him tumbling to the ground. She was close to the Bishop now. So close that she could actually taste her revenge. That was when Drakken ran and tackled her from behind. Shego turned onto her back to see Drakken trying to bring his sword down on top of her. She blocked the attack before kicking him once, twice, then three times in the crotch before kicking him aside.

As she stood to her feet once more, something caught her attention. In fact, it caught the attention of everyone. It was the sound of thunder in the sky. But there hadn't been any sign of rain. There had been a few clouds, but not to suggest a coming storm. As Shego and the rest looked, she held her breath inside of her chest as her eyes widened. To make sure she wasn't seeing things, she quickly removed her helmet and looked back to the broken window. In the sky, a dark shadow was beginning to cross the sun. Wade's words began to echo in her ears as she realized what he had been talking about all along.

"A day without a night. And a night without a day. Oh my God, it's an eclipse." She said as a smile began to form on her face. There was a way to break the curse after all. She and Kim could be free. Oh God, Kim! Wade!

"WADE! STOP!" Shego shouted as she began to run back towards the main entrance. She had to get back to the monk before it was too late.

She was half way to the exit when Drakken came out from the crowd and tried to attack her again. She didn't have time for this! Kim's life was at stake! Shego blocked the first two strikes but the struck his blade with such force and strength that it sent Drakken backwards several steps. Drakken attacked again and locked swords with Shego. She was trying to push him away as he drew a dagger from his belt and shoved part of the blade into her left shoulder. With her hand still holding her sword, she hit Drakken in his ribs as hard as he could before bashing him in his knee cap. Shego swung the sword and almost took his head off if his limp didn't allow him to miss the blade's edge by only a few inches. Steel clanged and rung as each tried their best to take the other down. As Drakken tried to charge her, Shego grasped him by the back of his tunic and forced him to run into a stone pillar face first.

Shego looked up toward the bell towers and saw something in white move. One of the guards was trying to ring the bells! Grasping a dagger she always kept in her boot, she looked again and hurled the dagger. The small weapon's blade struck home in the guard's abdomen and forced him to fall backwards and away from the bell's ropes. With the guard down, Shego tried to go back toward the exit but soon found herself deflecting Drakken's attacks again. She could see the sun was becoming hidden more by the shadow and knew they may not have long. She had to get to her, but she also needed to get rid of this asshole in front of her. Shego immediately started a swing that was aimed at Drakken's neck and smiled when he saw him already moving to block the blow. At the last minute, she spun and brought the blades edge across his leg and saw it had cut through the cloth and had cut open his flesh beneath. As Drakken hobbled to try and deal with the pain, Shego's heart stopped. The bells were ringing! She looked up and saw that another one of the Bishop's guards had managed to grasp the ropes and begun to ring the bells!

"**STOP!"** she screamed as the sun became fully eclipsed.

But thy continued to ring. With each ring of the giant bells, she felt her heart tear away from her and crumble into dust. She looked toward the open doors and began to weep as she felt like a blade of ice had pierced her chest. She almost couldn't stand as the agony began to consume her. If Wade had listened to him, the one thing she cared for most in this world was now gone.

"Wade. Please, make it quick." She whispered as a sob escaped her lips. As she drew in a deep breath, she slowly turned towards Drakken. The man who had stopped her from saving the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in this cold world. And as her eyes opened and glared at the man, he began to slowly back away from her. Just from her eyes alone, you could see that something had snapped within her. "You're dead." She growled at him as she firmly grasped her sword in both hands.

With a feral scream of rage and pain, Shego launched her attack at Drakken. She put everything she had in each attack she launched at the despicable man. Drakken could feel his sword vibrate every time their blades would strike each other. This was the fight he wanted. Shego using everything she could to try and cut him down, and he was going to do the same. The fight continued all over the church as blades clashed and tempers flared. No matter what one or the other did, they just couldn't find an opening for the killing blow they both wanted to deliver to the other. As Shego lunged into s strike, Drakken dodged it and struck the butt of his sword as hard as he could against the stab wound in Shego's shoulder.

Shego went to the floor as pain flooded her body and she felt herself loose her footing. She forced herself to roll over onto her back as Drakken again tried to bring his sword down on top of her. Shego used her blade to block him, but also saw her long sword snap as his blade struck it. Acting quickly, she kicked her opponent in the wound she had placed on his leg before kicking him in the stomach and away from her.

"SHEGO!" she heard Ron yell.

She turned and saw him and Anne emerge from the crowd as he tossed something to her along the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw her family sword only a few feet away from her. There would be time for explanations later. You never turn your back on an opponent, and that's what she had just done. As fast as she could, the knight got to her feet and leapt for her family sword just as Drakken brought down the tip of his blade where she had just been. Drakken lifted his sword high into the air as he came after Shego again while she tumbled to the floor. As she turned to face him, Drakken felt an intense pain flood through his body as every nerve seemed to come alive. He looked down, and saw the blade of her broadsword had sunk into his body. He tried to move, but he could feel something coming out of his back as well. He had impaled herself on her weapon.

As Drakken fell to his knees and dropped his sword, all the monks and priests turned away and began to pray as the house of the Lord was desecrated by bloodshed and death. Fisk didn't even bother to look away or even grimace. It was as if he was watching something that was simply boring him. As Drakken fell to the floor dead, Shego removed the blade from his body and used his tunic to wipe his blood from her weapon. She turned to Ron and Anne who had just opened their eyes, and gave them a quick salute with it before turning back toward the Bishop. As she marched toward the man she hated and despised the most, one more guard made himself known. Armed with only a spear, he tried to impale the woman knight like she had just done to his commanding officer. Shego easily deflected the attack before kicking him in the gut and throwing him over a near by pew. Now there was nothing between her and the Bishop. As she glared at the man in front of her, he gazed at her with only a smug grin. It was like he had the superior advantage as she did her best to keep her bile down.

"Your angel of death – has arrived." She growled at him and tried to regain a steady breath. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and her hair was matted and in her way. But nothing was going to keep her from piercing this monster's heart.

After all he had seen, and with death practically looking him in the face, he began to chuckle. "Kill me Shego, and the curse will go on forever. You must think of Kimberly first, after all." He said as his smug smile seemed to spread across his face, even wider than it had been. Shego's breathing became heavy and almost became a sob again as she felt her anger begin to rise to a point she thought was impossible.

"Kimberly," she said as she took several deep breaths to steady herself. "Kimberly – is dead." She said with bitter hatred and pain as a look of shock and pure terror began to form in Bishop Fisk's face. "Damn you. God damn you to hell." She said as she lifted her sword so she could take his head.

"Shego?" a soft voice asked her.

It was a voice that made her freeze and doubt everything she knew. It was a voice she was so sure that she would never hear again. She lowered her sword and spun around to see something that was more beautiful than anything else in her eyes. Standing in the middle of the church, wearing the flowing lavender dress she had given her on the day they exchanged their vows, was Kimberly herself. Not the hawk, not a memory, and not even a glimpse before the rise of the morning sun. It was really her. She couldn't believe it. They were seeing each other as they truly were once more. Bishop Fisk couldn't believe what he was seeing either. It was the woman he was willing to give everything up for, but she had turned her back on him. She turned her back on everything he had offered her and went to the arms of not just the Captain of his soldiers, but the arms of a woman as well. He didn't want the curse to end. If he couldn't be happy, neither could she! He closed his eyes tightly and turned away. He didn't want this!

As Fisk did so, that's when Shego remembered the curse that the bastard behind her had placed on them. She quickly grabbed the man by the back of his neck and threw him to the ground. He was covering his face with his hands as she grabbed the hair on the back of his head and made him look toward Kimberly.

"Look at her." She growled, but he still kept his hands in place. "LOOK AT HER!" Shego screamed as loud as she could and placed the blades edge against his chest and began to apply pressure. Slowly, Fisk looked up from his hands with open eyes, and saw her standing there before them like she was living angel. Even now, her beauty was unlike anything he had ever seen before. That's when Shego stood in front of him and placed the tip of her sword against his throat as her eyes burned with emotion.

"Now look at me." She said and applied a small amount of pressure, almost making the sword pierce his windpipe. Fisk was shaking with fear now, but he did as she said. Their eyes locked, and she enjoyed the fact that this man was almost pissing all over himself at that moment. Slowly, she backed away, but kept her sword pointed at the man that was now on his knees. Soon, she was standing next Kimberly and entwined the fingers of her left hand with hers as she pulled her close.

"Now – look at us." Shego said. Fisk slowly shook his head no, not wanting to do so. **"LOOK AT US!"** Shego screamed, startling the cruel man before them and forcing him to do so. He gazed at both of them, seeing them clearly for the first time in so many years. As Fisk gazed at them, Ron quickly looked toward Anne with a worried gaze as she began to smile.

"It's done, it's broken. The curse is broken." She said with a smile as Wade soon joined them, with tears of joy in his own eyes. After so long, the curse was finally lifted from the two lovers.

Shego finally lowered her weapon and turned to look at her beloved. As she caressed her face with her hand, Kim leaned into it and savored the feeling she had longed for. A loving and happy smile formed on her face as they gazed into each others eyes again and couldn't help but feel joy. That's when she noticed Fisk, still on all fours, was still shaking and looked like he was about to start bawling himself. A stern look formed on Kim's face as she squeezed Shego's hand before stepping toward him. Showing no fear, she walked to Fisk and gazed down at him with utter disgust. It was almost like she was seeing the foulest thing ever created instead of a man.

"Please, forgive me." Fisk whispered to her.

Instead, Kim held out a balled fist to the man and opened it. A small object fell from her hand and landed on the floor in front of the bishop. It was the straps of leather that had been bound to her feet when she was a hawk, and the cap that would be placed over her head to prevent her from flying away. As the Bishop gazed down at them, Kimberly spit on them before stomping her hell on them like they were an insect. Kim then turned her back on the Bishop and started walking back toward her lover who had been gazing at the broken window and tried to regain some of her strength. As Kim walked away, Fisk grasped his staff and removed the part of the bottom of it, revealing a sharpened spear head.

"If I can't have her, the no one shall!" Fisk said as he stood to his feet and raised the spear to impale Kimberly through the back.

"KIM! SHEGO! BEHIND YOU!" Ron shouted as loud as he could.

As Kim stepped aside and turned, Shego spun and threw the large broadsword as hard as she could. The sword quickly impaled the Bishop up to its hilt through his chest and nailed him to his pulpit. Kim and the others looked on in shock as Shego glared at the evil man before her who was now dying. Fisk grasped the swords hilt as he began to gasp for air. A small amount of blood began to trickle out of his mouth and down his chin as he kept looking at the two lovers before him before his eyes closed and his body fell limp.

Kim quickly rushed to Shego as she fell to her knees exhausted. As Shego gazed into her lover's eyes, both couldn't help but smile and laugh as their lips met in a passionate and loving embrace that they had both wanted for so long. As their kiss broke, Kim helped Shego back to her feet while Shego kept looking at her.

"What is it?" Kim asked her.

"You cut your hair." Shego said, causing Kim t laugh as they felt the rays of the sun wash over them. They held onto each other tightly, still unable to believe that this moment was actually here. Shego opened her eyes for a brief moment and noticed three smiling faces in particular that they owed a lot to. "You can come over here now." Shego said to them as Kim broke their embrace and turned to face their friends.

"May God's blessings be on you both." Wade said as joined the two lovers in their special moment.

"I never thought I would ever be saying this, Wade. But I thank him for bringing you back into out lives. Both of you." Shego said to Wade and Anne. "And you, buffoon. Thank you very much." Shego said to him as Kim embraced him in a firm hug.

"You are the best friend we have ever had." Kim said to him as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Like you said, it's no big." Ron said as he began to blush.

"I think we better let these two have their moment." Anne said as she ushered the two young men toward the exit as she followed them.

"You know Ron, when the time comes, I expect to meet to you at the pearly gates. So you better not disappoint me." Wade said to him.

"I won't, Wade. Even if I have to pick the lock." Ron said as they left.

Shego immediately swept Kim into her arms as the young red head laughed with joy of being in her true love's arms again. As she laughed, she couldn't help but telling her how much she loved Shego. As Shego held her in the church, basking in the warm light of the sun, Kim spread her arms as far as she could. Whenever she was with Shego, she felt like she could fly.

**

* * *

**

THE END


End file.
